Something Personal
by Eustrelis
Summary: Семь лет Матильда жила ради дня, когда отомстит Стэнсфилду. Жажда возмездия обернулась привычкой, частью жизни и главным увлечением. AU. UST. Mathilda Lando, Norman Stansfield
1. I - CALM LITTLE MOMENTS AFTER THE STORM

Под усталым нью-йоркским небом девочка лет двенадцати сажала цветок во дворе школы.

Комнатный цветок – лучший спутник: не жалуется, не осуждает и всегда поймёт. Так говорил их друг.

Утром он погиб в глубине каменных джунглей на том берегу Ист-Ривер. Отсюда здания кажутся шаткими, до неба, стопками старых, пожелтевших со временем газет: на этажах-страницах навсегда затерялись их имена и запутались все следы-строчки. Лишь цветок, немой свидетель, пережил на своем веку побольше, чем приходится иному человеку, и приехал во двор Школы Спенсера на ее руках. Всё, что им обоим осталось, – попытаться пустить здесь корни, смириться и как-то жить дальше.

Закатный свет, пустой горшок на траве.

– Думаю, тебе будет здесь хорошо... – маленькими ладонями она заботливо собрала комковатую почву, как поправляют одеяло. Добавила: – Леон…

Смертельные игры закончились, закрыты все счета, ей крупно повезло – она осталась на этом свете. Ради чего? Несколько лет потратить за партой, о'кей, а что потом?..

«Ну, что я буду тут делать одна? Леон... Леон, почему ты не взял меня с собой?»

Закат горел, сжигал ультрамариновое небо. Деревья чёрными узорами врастали в темнеющую синеву. Через реку бесчисленными угольками тлели окна враждебного бетонного острова.

Она сидела в рекреации и делала вид, что вместе с другими учениками смотрит старенький телевизор. Мультяшные голоса мешали с назойливостью жужжащей мухи, яркая картинка прыгала в глаза, неоново мерцала по краю коротко отрезанных волос, отвлекала. К чёрту всё. И школу, в том числе, – о, она тут не задержится! Кто угодно прильнул бы душой к белым стенам, пыльным книгам и скучным учителям, но только не она!

Тони сказал зайти через месяц… Чуть не упала с неудобной зеленоватой табуретки, круглой и наглухо закрашенной. Конечно же! Не мог ведь Леон разгуливать по городу, когда вся полиция на ушах!

Полиция…

С... Стэн. Стэнсфилд. Норман... Комната сорок шесть ноль два...

Отзвук его голоса ещё звенел в ушах: не первый – срывающийся, резкий, а другой – вкрадчивый, вползающий под кожу… У этого голоса есть лицо, и на этом лице улыбка, искажённая грязной лампой и потому гадкая.

– Как твоё имя, ангел?..

Нездоровая, неровная доброжелательность.

И её ответ – правдивый, отважно-недоверчивый:

– Матильда.

От холодных твёрдых стен – насмешливое эхо в ответ на её лепет про убитого брата.

– Это… что-то личное? Не так ли?..

У него костюм одного цвета с плиткой на стенах. С потолка – масляный жёлтый свет и грубоватые тени – не рассмотреть деталей. Револьвер, из которого он когда-то застрелил её братика, ещё совсем тёплый, у шеи, у щеки… Дрожь в ожидании прощального выстрела – но лишь касание за касанием, мимолётно, обжигающе…

Кубарем прокатилась мелодия заставки, молниеносно сменились кадры. Матильда очнулась, когда девчонки уже проходили к выходу мимо неё, на краткий шаг закрывали экран, кто-то задел джинсовой юбкой за тонкую коленку с ссадиной.

Политика, спорт, культура – жизнь текла полноводной рекой, как ни в чём не бывало…

– Криминальная хроника. По предварительной версии, причиной взрыва в жилом доме, прогремевшего минувшим утром, оказалось взрывное устройство, приведённое в действие злоумышленником…

Голос диктора бесстрастно препарировал её любовь и тревогу, раскладывал на затёртые фразы. Сейчас он скажет что-то вроде «задержать не удалось».

– …Напомним, что утром началась спецоперация по задержанию опасного преступника. При штурме злоумышленником было оказано сопротивление, повлекшее потери убитыми и ранеными среди стражей правопорядка. Среди пострадавших числится начальник отдела по борьбе с оборотом наркотиков Норман Стэнсфилд…

Продолжение «…лично осуществлявший руководство операцией» уже под взрывы воображаемых фейерверков… Интересно, как именно он сдох? Разделил жалкую участь продажных дружков или удостоился контрольного в дурную голову?.. Руководил операцией лично! Ну, как она тогда попалась в здании федералов?.. Почему не выхватила пистолет из пакета, не разнесла ему голову, а... замерла, и воля изменила, покинула с испуганным вдохом? Леон бы так не оплошал... Убеждал ведь забыть о мести, но всё-таки достал этого подонка…

– …Сам злоумышленник погиб, по предварительной версии следственной группы, в момент приведения в действие взрывного устройства…

Сердце упало и разбилось, внутри всё свернулось в холодный узел. Нет, он не мог... Другой бы мог, а он – нет. Леон бы обвязал гранатами того мерзавца, убившего её братика.

– …В данный момент пострадавшие госпитализированы. Из них восемь человек, в том числе Стэнсфилд, в тяжёлом состоянии…

Нет.

Не может быть.

Жив... Это несправедливо! «В тяжёлом состоянии». Лишь бы в крайне тяжёлом – таком, чтобы хотел поскорее откинуться. Грустная усмешка тронула губы Матильды: кажется, он словил «номер с кольцом». То, что от него осталось, хорошо пострадает перед смертью, он это заслужил.

Дрожь потревоженной ярости, обиды и горя приковала к месту. Начиналась следующая программа, а она все сидела, обхватив голову. Экран мигнул и погас.

– Об этом ты рассказывала, Матильда, ведь так? – прозвучал у нее за спиной голос миссис Макалистер, директрисы.

Невысокая сухая женщина остановилась посреди пустой и холодной рекреации – как пламя свечи в обледеневших стенах.

– Это всё враньё, – слова застревали тихо, царапали горло. – Всё наоборот. Этот урод из полиции убивал беззащитных людей, – разъясняла Матильда. – Он – тот, кто спас меня, – да, он чистильщик, самый лучший, да. Но у него было правило: «Ни женщин, ни детей». Это всё... что они говорят... неправда.

– Матильда, – слова не поколебали спокойствия приглушённого голоса – в нём прозвучал резон, возвративший с небес на землю. – А тебе есть, чем доказать свои слова полиции?

Матильда чуть встала, и ноги подкосились, она зябко всхлипнула и упала обратно.

– Послушайте, он жив...

– Мне жаль, девочка, но иногда... – Сдержанно, чуть скорбно.

– Нет-нет... Про него... пока не знаю. Полицейский! Он жив! Он может вернуться...

– Зачем? Ты же ничего не видела.

И пустота. В маленьком холодильнике в углу завозился, побежал фреон. В синеве за окном зашумели почерневшие листья, сыграл пару нот жиденький дождик.

– Мииссис Макалистер, прошу...– Матильда посмотрела снизу вверх. – Это очень важно! Вы не понимаете...Он на всё способен, просто... на всё.

Эта тихая, но твердая, словно кремень, женщина... Хрупкая... Неужели она не боится? Неужели... не бросит?.. Во всяком случае, на неё не действуют милые уловки и полные слёз глаза.

– Значит, ты не пойдёшь в полицию? – утвердительно и окончательно.

Словно не замечая, как в Матильде гаснет надежда, она продолжила в ответ на тишину:

– Ну, вот и славно. Если тебе не с чем идти в полицию, просто забудь эту историю и... держи имя своего друга в сердце. Хорошо, я... не буду тебя переубеждать. Но... будем считать, что тот парень уже наказан. А у тебя вся жизнь впереди! Это, Матильда, бесценный дар... но не вещь... Она похожа на цветок – ею нужно заниматься. – Тонкие, как веточки, руки твёрдо легли на поникшие плечи. – Учиться! – Директриса заглянула в лицо Матильде. – Кстати, я подыскала тебе соседку. Не настаиваю на вашей крепкой дружбе, но думаю, вы не будете друг другу мешать.


	2. 1 - Two Lives of Mathilda

Со следующего дня Матильда всерьез взялась за дело, как и было условлено. Посещение занятий, домашняя работа, никаких вредных привычек. А еще никаких чистильщиков и продажных копов.

Небольшую комнату она делила с девчонкой по имени Кэт, и та действительно не доставляла проблем. Она принадлежала к той редкой разновидности, которая не вызывала у Матильды ассоциаций с ее покойной так называемой сестрой: была немногословна, тряпками не интересовалась, не придиралась и не выпендривалась.

Пожалуй, для ее дел все складывалось наилучшим образом – Матильда как бы была не одна, но и не втягивалась в отношения между учениками. Ее заинтересовали познания соседки в бойскаутских делах – это, конечно, не заменило бы обучения чистильщика, но помогло бы не превратиться со временем в слабачку и неженку.

Кэт разрешила под присмотром пользоваться своим биноклем, в который она сама рассматривала звездное небо, город вдали или птиц на деревьях. Увеличенные виды напомнили Матильде уроки с Леоном по стрельбе с оптикой, и картинка поплыла от некстати слез…

Все прошло, надо было снова брать себя в руки.

Единственное, чем Матильда первое время не занималась даже для вида, так это внеклассная активность. У нее был свой собственный, не терпящий небрежения, проект.

Кое-что личное.

Во второй половине дня, на бегу пообедав после занятий, девочка поехала в город.

В самый первый день она посетила их с Леоном последнее убежище. Зданию здорово досталось: были выбиты стекла, разворочен и закопчен вестибюль, на тротуаре еще валялись обломки и мусор. Парадный вход бессильно разевал двери обугленной пастью. Тут все и произошло. Нырять в черноту за перекрестье желтых запрещающих лент девочке не хотелось – это было не то, что тогда, в квартире по соседству с Леоном. Сквозной коридор до самого выхода на другом конце дышал страхом. Нет, Леон не мог так просто погибнуть здесь!

Матильда так и замерла: ей показалось, что у ближайшего углубления в стене она видит брызги крови. Даже если кровь принадлежала Стэну, это не делало картину приятнее.

Она побежала прочь, обгоняя равнодушных прохожих. Надо было успокоиться. У нее еще были дела в городе.

Этот день и несколько последующих Матильда дежурила у входа в Управление по борьбе с оборотом наркотиков.

Чествовали погибших при исполнении служебного долга. Еще вчера она ненавидела тех людей в масках, подстроивших засаду. Но тут злость сошла на нет. Их гибель была печальна сама по себе и бессмысленна, ведь отправиться в могилу должен был только один человек. И это был не Леон.

Ее неприятно удивило и возмутило, что Стэн считался здесь героем, доблестным копом, не побоявшимся встретится лицом к лицу с коварным киллером-боевиком-террористом после того, как тот уложил пару десятков бойцов специального отряда полиции. То и дело все говорили об ужасном взрыве, но единого мнения на сей счет не было. Стэн получил серьезные травмы, но в ад не торопился, еще занимая койку в реанимации. Мужчины скорбно качали головами, а женщины прикрывали губы ладонями, словно выражая обеспокоенность его судьбой.

Они даже не подозревали, какой моральный урод на самом деле работал рядом с ними все эти годы.

Насколько все плохо, никто не говорил, но она уловила пару разговоров его коллег насчет необходимости пожертвований на лечение пострадавшим в операции. А еще узнала, что несколько сотрудников планируют навестить товарищей.

Но самым ценным был адрес госпиталя. Так что Матильда могла навестить Стэна в индивидуальном порядке до того, как он отмучается сам.

«И я отомщу ему за братика и за Леона», - думалось ей в те вечера за обязательной помывкой листьев цветка по имени Леон.

Через неделю энтузиазм начал покидать ее.

Выяснилось, что те месяцы, которые Матильда училась убивать, ее сверстники провели с большей пользой. Во всяком случае, программа давалась ей труднее, и девочка не представляла, как догнать и перегнать ее. Получая назад свою работу, Матильда не понимала, в чем ее ошибки, а если и понимала, то не помнила, как могла их совершить.

Будет время, когда она осознает, что тогда могла снова скатиться обратно, едва попробовав учиться. Но Матильда была слишком упряма, чтобы спустить все на тормозах, и обратилась к соседке. Та подсказала учебник, по которому Матильда смогла восстановить пробелы, а за домашним заданием объясняла ей на простых примерах ту базу, которой не хватало.

– Кэт, – спросила как-то Матильда, – неужели тебе все это интересно, что ты готова со мной сидеть? – ее душа требовала честного обмена. Например, ее учат убивать, а она взамен покупает молоко и стирает.

– Что ты, – небрежно махнула Кэт своей мощной ручкой, – повторенье – мать ученья! Кто же еще меня погоняет по старым урокам?

– А зачем это тебе? – спросила Матильда и тут же пожалела о глупом вопросе.

– Высшее образование – важная ступень на пути к успеху, - убежденно сказала Кэт. – Позволить его себе могут либо богатые, либо способные и трудолюбивые. Первое – не наш случай, а над вторым надо стараться.

– А кто твои родители? – вырвалось у Матильды.

Она впервые видела такое искреннее стремление к успеху в сочетании с добротой. На самом дне, где она выросла, такого не встречалось. Девочка начинала осознавать глубину этого дна.

– Мама – официантка. Отец – полицейский. Был. А твои?

– У меня никого нет.

– Прости.

– Это ты прости.

– Проехали, – Кэт сделала паузу. – Матильда, ты сегодня опять в город до вечера?..

К слову, разведка в госпитале столкнулась с непредвиденным препятствием. Людей с улицы к реанимации не подпускали на пушечный выстрел, не говоря уже о посещениях. Даже справиться о состоянии пациента Матильда не могла – она была ему никто, и звать ее было, соответственно, никак.

В любом случае, подобраться к клиенту пока было проблематично. И Матильда решила ограничиться внешним наблюдением.

– …Да, поеду в город. И вот еще... – Матильда замешкалась, так как в голове у нее вертелся план, а на языке – просьба. Соседка вопросительно посмотрела на нее. - Можно мне брать на прогулки твой бинокль? А я буду тебя про все-все уроки спрашивать! – выпалила девочка.

– Можно, – сурово ответила Кэт, – но никому не показывать, не ронять, каждый день отчитываться о состоянии. Не брать, когда он мне нужен.

Условия более чем устраивали Матильду.

Иногда она даже представляла, как они вместе вламываются в офис Стэна и расстреливают всех копов-оборотней. За Леона. Позже эти детские фантазии ушли. И не только потому, что Кэт, дочь копа, никогда бы не стала вести такую жизнь.

План с биноклем был элементарен. Когда сгустились бы сумерки, и в госпитале включили бы свет, девочка планировала изучать его обитателей из окружающих зданий подобно коту, наблюдающему за рыбками в аквариуме.

Но это оказалось не таким простым делом. Понадобилось исследовать подступы к высотам, а высот требовалось немало, учитывая протяженность периметра стационара госпиталя. Не все эти здания имели свободный выход на крышу, у некоторых охранялся подъезд. И тем не менее, за неделю ей удалось gjcvjnhtnm во все окна.

Увиденное Матильду разочаровало. Во-первых, изнутри палаты выглядели иначе, чем она себе представляла – это могло доставить сложности. Во-вторых, что самое главное, она так и не увидела лицо, которое узнала бы из тысяч и от которого ее воротило.

По какому-то закону Мерфи, лучший обзор плохо «простреленных» окон открывался как раз с единственной непокоренной ею высоты. Охранники того офисного здания были многочисленны, бдительны и непреклонны. А ей-то надо было лишь высмотреть в одном окне нужного человека.

Леон бы решил эту проблему за пять минут.

И, будучи готовой мстить за его гибель, Матильда все равно ждала его – для нее он был жив и скрывался где-то.

Так хотелось знать больше, а до визита к Тони надо было выдержать еще две недели.

Ее вендетта буксовала.

Стэн мог отправиться в мир иной до их прощальной встречи. Его могли перевести в другую палату или в другой госпиталь, и тогда все усилия пропали бы впустую.

От нечего делать Матильда не только просматривала доступные окна госпиталя в слабой надежде, но и отслеживала ситуацию у здания Управления. К ее удивлению, о той громкой спецоперации уже успели подзабыть: Стэна вспомнили один раз, мол, и другим парням тогда досталось.

Главная черта обыденности - короткая память людей на события. Ведь за каждой старой сводкой новостей остаются без внимания чьи-то перевернутые жизни.

Под действием всеобщего равнодушия и затишья Матильда задалась вопросом, с которого, как она поняла, и надо было начинать.

А зачем ей самой нужна эта встреча? Чего она хочет?

Убить его? Но как знать, смерть может стать для него лучшим подарком. Радовать его она не собиралась.

Посмотреть собственными глазами на его страдания и сполна удовлетвориться местью? Напомнить, за что это ему?.. А вдруг он не сможет ее видеть или слышать, или вообще будет без сознания?

Спросить о Леоне? Сердце екнуло. Но ведь Леон найдет ее сам, разве нет?

Убедиться, что этот гад уже никому не навредит? А если все совсем не так, и он еще вполне силен, чтобы доставить проблем и ей в том числе? Даже в первую очередь.

Таким образом, Матильда знала лишь, что, пока Стэн жив, ей остается только подбираться к нему все ближе, чтобы при необходимости нанести удар первой.

Чувство неопределенности и бессилия угнетало.

Зато домашние задания стали лучше – она была зла и хотела разорвать этот несправедливый мир с его законами подлости, пусть хотя бы успехами в школе.

Все однажды заканчивается.

Хорошо это или плохо, зависит от ситуации.

В начале четвертой недели своей новой жизни Матильда столкнулась с обеими сторонами этой истины.

После неумеренных разъездов по городу у нее почти закончились деньги, что ей выдал Тони, – это было плохо. Неприступное офисное здание напротив вожделенных окон госпиталя предстало перед ней в строительных лесах – это было хорошо.

Когда стемнело, Матильда приступила к отложенному плану.

Свист ветра в ушах и скрип опор воспринимались, как должное. По-настоящему ее страшила перспектива разбить бинокль.

Высоты она почти не боялась – пока лезла, вспоминала, как в детстве любила сидеть, свесив ноги в бездонную темноту лестничного пролета, в котором бесследно исчезала поспешно выброшенная папироса.

Привычная жизнь без руля и ветрил, а с нею и детство, ушла совсем недавно – после той перестрелки, которую устроил негодяй, полеживающий сейчас в здании напротив. А чувство такое, словно за эту пару месяцев безвозвратно отжила свое еще одна такая Матильда.

Утвердившись на достаточной высоте, она с величайшей осторожностью достала свою оптику и изучила просматриваемые окна. Первые два этажа разочаровали ее, и девочка поднялась выше. Безрезультатна была и вторая позиция. Отчаянье ее росло по мере сокращения неисследованного пространства.

Бинокль предательски прыгал в уставшей тонкой руке, лицо свело судорогой от ветра и напряжения, надо было дать себе отдохнуть.

Но ей было не до того. От неожиданности она едва не сорвалась.

...Это лицо с обманчиво мягкими чертами она сразу узнала, даже частично скрытое повязкой.

Матильду затрясло. Она словно оказалась в холодном свете разрядной лампы рядом с больничной койкой своего заклятого врага.

Складывалось впечатление, что на нем живого места нет – все в бинтах и гипсе. Девочка ничего в этом не понимала, ей было достаточно того, что он жив и, вроде, даже не особо увечен. А это значит, что он может и должен понести наказание в полной мере.

Время шло, ветер становился прохладнее, но Матильда не могла оторвать взгляд от цели. В палату то и дело заходил кто-то из медицинского персонала, видимо, проверяли аппаратуру, переписывали показания. Стэн лежал ровно, не реагируя на людей и их манипуляции. Больше всего Матильда жалела, что в руках у нее просто бинокль, а не винтовка c оптическим прицелом.

Когда человек в халате потянулся к выключателю, и счастливо обретенное окно обернулось темным провалом, Матильда поняла, что задержалась непозволительно долго.


	3. 2 - Queue For Revenge

– Так, прохлаждаемся? – Учительница физкультуры бодрым шагом подошла к группе учениц на матах. – А кто через пару лет будет сидеть на диетах и обходить Макдональдс после шести вечера? Ответ: кто мало двигается! Вон, посмотрите на Ландо.

Девочки нехотя поднялись и вышли на круг ленивой трусцой.

– Ландо, Ландо… – угрюмо заметил кто-то из них уже на ходу. – Да она вообще странная. Может, мне еще по два литра молока в день выпивать, как она?..

Матильда решила возобновить тренировки. Учить ее было некому, набор убийцы-новичка погиб на съемной квартире, но развивать ловкость и силу она могла самостоятельно. В бытность ученицей Леона эту часть жизни профессионала она находила тяжелой и скучной, но сейчас ничего другого не оставалось. Девочка рассудила, что, придет ли Стэн забрать ее драгоценную молодую жизнь, или она сама отправится вершить правосудие – когда что-то из этого случится, она должна быть в хорошей физической форме.

Она могла и не вспомнить о важности упражнений, если бы не ее злополучное позднее возвращение с удачной разведки.

Миссис Макалистер рассказывала, как ждала ее почти до полуночи и уже собиралась начать обзванивать больницы, когда пропажа появилась на пороге школы – в синяках, ссадинах, стучащая зубами от холода, но с бешеным огоньком в глазах. И Матильда была готова поспорить на что угодно, что директриса догадалась о ее интересе в городе, хоть та не сказала об этом ни слова.

Последствия не заставили себя ждать: Матильде запретили покидать пределы школьного двора в ближайшую неделю и обязали усиленно готовиться к контрольным.

Стэну бы это понравилось. «Дети должны были быть в школе, не так ли?»

Ей же было ни холодно, ни жарко: львиная доля ее последних карманных денег осталась в ночном такси, и, будучи лишенной средств на проезд, она ровным счетом ничего не теряла от этих ограничений.

А после контрольных и домашнего ареста как раз подходило время навестить старика Тони.

И этой встречи Матильда начинала побаиваться.

Она слишком часто вспоминала те события: неудачное покушение на Стэнсфилда, людей в масках на пороге дома, исчезновение ее друга. По мере того, как она приходила в себя от пережитого, ей постепенно открывалась цельная картина, в которой оставалось все меньше противоречий и проявлялось все больше взаимных связей. И эту картину удивительным образом завершали синяки на лице Тони в тот день, когда она с всклокоченными волосами и комнатным цветком на руках пришла в его забегаловку в поисках Леона.

Наверняка люди Стэна выбили из Тони информацию, и они заранее знали, где смогут ее получить. А если он связан с этими подонками, то велика вероятность, что они снова сделают ему предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться. В худшем случае, Стэн потребует выдать ее… Матильда ощутила злость на Тони: а вдруг это он сдал их с Леоном местоположение?

Но ее деньги ей понадобятся, иначе она не сможет довершить начатое. Хотя при таком не очень радужном раскладе Тони может отказаться от своих обещаний.

Миссис Макалистер и учителя настаивали на важности контрольных. Чтобы как-то себя мотивировать, девочка загадала, что, если хорошо напишет тесты, то и вендетта будет удачной.

Сидя за учебниками рядом с Кэт, Матильда всеми чувствами и помыслами находилась в городе, на шестом этаже госпиталя, у койки Стэна. Мысль, что в это же самое время он еще дышит, и его сердце бьется, была невыносима.

Ну, ничего. Вот разделается она с учебой, посетит Тони, и тогда ничто не помешает торжеству справедливости.

Главное – качаться, пить молоко и мыть листья цветка в саду.

– Ну, здравствуй. Получше выглядишь, сразу видно, по улице не мотаешься. Нашла хорошую школу?

С виду Тони был благодушен, будто ничего не случилось месяц назад. Желтоватые пятна вокруг левого глаза – вот и все напоминание о том дне.

– Да. – Матильда сделала глоток молока. – Я вернулась туда, куда меня записали до всего этого. – Она удержалась от того, чтобы сказать, что в школе у нее оплачен ближайший учебный год, а в дальнейшем потребуется круглая сумма – мало ли, это может стать аргументом в пользу избавления от нее самой, если Тони прижмут обстоятельства. – Про меня кто-нибудь спрашивал?

– Нет. – Тони выглядел спокойным. Как и обычно. Только на мгновение посмотрел в сторону. – Ты же понимаешь, что теперь все иначе. Не оглядывайся, живи дальше. У тебя получается. И вот совет – пока поменьше высовывайся в город и не околачивайся здесь: Леон наворотил дел, и тебя могут выловить для расследования. Девочке в твоем возрасте надо учиться, а не показания давать, верно?

Матильда снова с трудом сдержалась - на этот раз от вопроса, знает ли он, что Стэн жив.

Тем временем Тони положил на стол купюру с портретом Франклина и продолжил:

– Вот твои сто баксов, как и договаривались. Увидимся через месяц. Приходи лучше по утрам, когда посетителей немного.

Матильда допила молоко. Для храбрости. И серьезно сказала, напустив самый мрачный вид, на который была способна:

– Мои расходы возросли. Форма, учебники, канцтовары, экскурсии. А иначе упадет успеваемость, меня отчислят, и я буду доставать тебя, чтоб ты дал мне работу.

Тони помедлил, неодобрительно посмотрев на девочку, и положил сверху две десятки.

– Приходи через месяц. Но работы для тебя тут не будет. И учись считать деньги, это полезное умение.

Покинув заведение Тони, Матильда замедлила шаги у перекрестка в раздумьях, куда отправиться дальше: в Управление или в госпиталь. Поколебавшись, она посчитала маршрут "У Тони" – госпиталь – Управление оптимальным. Так получалось быстрее и выгоднее. Старик дал хороший совет.

В фойе госпиталя все выглядело так же, как в прошлый раз: очереди к окнам, снующий тут и там персонал, столпотворение.

Матильда решила подойти к кабинету, рядом с которым в прошлый раз ей удалось подслушать отрывки разговора. Все-таки бродить по доступным коридорам в надежде встретить кого-то из людей, заходивших в палату Стэна, было крайней мерой.

Примерно через полчаса из помещения вышло два человека – как поняла Матильда, это были врачи – и она последовала за ними, стараясь держать дистанцию. С безопасного расстояния она не слышала толком их разговор, но до нее донеслось, что один из них занимается тяжело раненым полицейским, и теперь она твердо знала, как выглядит ее промежуточная цель в этом учреждении.

У лестницы в конце крыла врачи расстались, пожелав друг другу удачи, и Матильда продолжила идти за своим объектом наблюдения.

Врач свернул в немноголюдный коридор, где исчез за дверью, видимо, своего кабинета, так как воспользовался ключом, который носил с собой.

Матильда остановилась у двери. Табличка гласила: «Доктор Дж. А. Баркер», дни и часы приема, в верхней одежде не входить, стучать.

Стучать или каким-то другим способом привлекать внимание мистера Баркера девочка не собиралась. Пошуровать в его кабинете в одиночестве было проблематично. Да и она представляла себе очень смутно, что собиралась там найти, и как это что-то приблизило бы ее к палате Стэна.

Ее мучительные раздумья за кадкой с фикусом в углу рекреации прервал шум за дверью по соседству с заветным кабинетом. Оттуда вышел молодой парень, видимо, лаборант, в руках которого был целый блок с новенькими пробирками. Он пытался пристроить его и так, и эдак, удерживая на весу и при этом готовясь закрыть дверь подсобного помещения. Пошарил в кармане халата, чертыхнулся, зашел обратно. Вышел озадаченный, видимо, не найдя желаемого, сиречь ключей.

Матильда поняла, что это ее шанс.

...Лаборант болезненно хмурил брови, нашептывая: «…Куда я мог их положить… только не сегодня… дерьмовый день… не нарваться бы на Баркера… Джонсон меня убьет…» Это въедливый и вредный тип ждал его в лаборатории еще десять минут назад, надо было срочно идти, а оставить дверь незапертой было нельзя. Слишком много ошибок он совершил за время практики, а теперь еще и эта мелочь…

– Э-эй…

Лаборант чуть блок не уронил от неожиданности.

Темноглазая девочка с короткой стрижкой приветливо ему улыбнулась.

– Идите, мистер. А я пока постерегу вашу дверь. Вы надолго? А то я еще маму жду…

У Матильды было полчаса. Проводив глазами незадачливого практиканта и оглядевшись по сторонам, она шагнула в подсобку.

Стеклянная тара была очень кстати: она нашла что-то вроде стакана и попробовала прослушать через него, что творится в кабинете. Судя по звукам, доктор иногда вставал со стула, брал что-то с полки рядом, листал, выписывал или делал пометки – на слух было трудно разобраться в деталях - и ставил обратно.

Матильда огорчилась и вернула стакан на стеллаж. А чего она ждала? Что он будет сам с собой говорить? «А как у нас там мистер Стэнсфилд себя чувствует? А плохо мистеру Стэнсфилду! Да, батенька, не жилец ты, долго не протянешь…»

Так удачно все сложилось, и эта выгодная позиция могла пропасть впустую. Интересно, можно ли подружиться с парнем-лаборантом, чтоб пускал тут посидеть?

Раздались шаги в коридоре. Ну, вот и все, парень вернулся, а она даже не придумала, как с ним договориться.

Но шаги были звонкие, чеканные, уверенные – совсем другие, нежели у лаборанта. И их обладатель остановился, не дойдя до подсобки. За стеной раздался стук в дверь, низкий и сильный голос доктора пригласил войти. Они с посетителем обменялись приветствиями, пока взволнованная Матильда устраивалась поудобнее со стаканом у уха.

– Доктор, я должен предупредить о необходимости конфиденциальности своего визита. – Голос посетителя был под стать звуку его шагов.

– Наш телефонный разговор подразумевал формат нашего дальнейшего взаимодействия, – заверил мистер Баркер, – и сказанное в этом кабинете не выйдет за его пределы.

– Перейду сразу к делу, – не стал медлить посетитель. – Были ли обнаружены следы наркотических веществ в крови вашего пациента?

– Так вот оно что, – хмыкнул доктор. – Я не имею права передавать вам данные анализов вне зависимости от их результатов. Приносите соответствующий ордер и тогда получите желаемое.

Воцарилась тишина.

– Вы не понимаете. – Голос посетителя зазвенел сталью. – Мне не нужны подробные выписки с цифрами, которые ничего мне не говорят. Мне достаточно услышать «да» или «нет».

– Нет.

Снова пауза.

– Вы хотите сказать, не обнаружено?

– Хочу сказать, что чту врачебную тайну и клятву Гиппократа. А еще знаю свои права и обязанности, а также права моих пациентов.

Матильда испытывала душевную боль, обиду за этого сильного человека, пребывавшего в неведении, и потому искренне защищавшего в тот момент права распоследнего негодяя и подонка. Что речь идет о Стэнсфилде, она не сомневалась.

– Мы готовы возместить неудобства, - начал посетитель вкрадчиво.

– Неудобства мне возместит ордер, - мягко, но решительно пресек этот поворот доктор.

– Благодарю за внимание, - после некоторой паузы сдержанно ответил посетитель. – Жаль. Наше сотрудничество могло способствовать безопасности жителей этого города. Всего доброго, мистер Баркер.

– И вам всего доброго. Будьте здоровы.

Девочка тихонько подошла к двери, выглянула в коридор и посмотрела вслед уходящему посетителю доктора.

Его темные короткие волосы лежали безукоризненно, темный костюм сидел как влитой. Он удалялся стремительно и с таким видом, словно находится у себя дома. Лаборантик, выскочивший с лестницы, так и впечатался в стену, не ожидая встретить на своем пути такое воплощение решительности и деловитости.

Матильда твердо решила не упускать этого странного типа из виду и немедленно покинула подсобку.

– Девочка! – радости практиканта не было предела. – Спасибо тебе! Подожди, – спохватился он, – в рюкзаке у меня меня "Сникерсы" есть! Сейчас вынесу один.

– Мама не разрешает мне есть "Сникерсы", – сказала Матильда, избегая задержки рядом с благодарным пареньком и переходя на бег. - Бывай!

Она проследила, как незнакомец сел в машину на стоянке рядом с госпиталем, и тут же сама поймала такси.

– За той машиной! – сказала она таксисту и сразу протянула две десятки – отдавать сразу сотню было жалко.

На многозначительный взгляд, в котором читалось недоумение от увиденного – то ли не в меру борзой девчонки, то ли недостаточной, на взгляд этого парня, суммы - она ответила:

– Остальное – когда приедем.

Когда машина проехала угол с ресторанчиком Тони, Матильда начала ловить себя на чувстве дежавю. Вот так же когда-то она кинулась выслеживать Стэнсфилда по обманчиво прямым и сквозным улицам этого лабиринта из стекла и бетона. Зачем она тогда его спугнула, ну зачем? Глупая девчонка, не продумала план до конца, и Стэн пришел мстить… Она исправится, все учтет, и он пожалеет о содеянном.

Раздумья девочки были прерваны.

– Приехали! – сказал таксист.

Матильда автоматически вышла, не отрывая взгляда от преследуемой машины.

– Э! - возмутился водитель. – А остальное?

– Мне надо разменять, - отозвалась Матильда, наблюдая, как цель выходит и направляется прочь от стоянки.

– И где ты будешь менять, хотел бы я знать? – неприятно удивился таксист. – Это же копы, мне здесь нельзя долго задерживаться!

– А двадцатки недостаточно? – Парня нельзя было упускать, все средства были хороши. – То же расстояние утром я проехала за два бакса.

Не давая таксисту задержать ее хоть на секунду и запороть всю операцию, Матильда отдала все, что осталось у нее от предыдущей партии денег – все пять долларов – отдала бы больше, но на сотню надо было жить ближайший месяц - и кинулась следом за парнем в…

На секунду она встала, как вкопанная, перед знакомой громадой здания Управления.

– Офис сорок шесть ноль два, Уилсон, – сказал деловой тип, протягивая удостоверение охраннику на вахте. Голос его выдал отвращение к этой формальной процедуре.


	4. 3 - It's Time

Матильда сидела в кабинете директора, ожидая миссис Макалистер. Между стеклами лениво жужжала осенняя муха, косые лучи неяркого солнца подсвечивали кружащие в воздухе пылинки.

В последний раз ее вызывали сюда две недели назад, если так можно назвать то, что директриса сама дождалась девочку, дабы удостовериться в целости и сохранности непутевой ученицы и сделать внушение. То есть Матильде имело смысл задуматься, что же такого она натворила для того, чтобы находиться сейчас здесь и ждать, возможно, приговора.

Как знать, может, так же недоумевал Стэн, когда встретил ее среди бела дня, вооруженную до зубов, готовую пустить в ход весь свой арсенал? «Что же за ужасную мерзость я совершил на этот раз?»

А совершил он много чего и продолжал вредить ей, не покидая палаты. Он занимал все ее мысли, перспектива его выживания подпитывала ее страхи, и сравниться с этим могла только вероятность его легкой смерти. Иногда, когда в свободное время ее отпускали злобные размышления о Стэне, она могла позволить себе со светлой грустью вспомнить о Леоне и в очередной раз ощутить свое ни с кем не разделенное одиночество. Молчаливую темноту, которую освещало лишь предвкушение возмездия.

Матильде было одновременно сладостно и досадно от перипетий своей тайной миссии. Те минуты ожидания в кабинете она должна была бы связать с провалом на контрольных тестах или со своим поведением, а вместо этого девочка была очень обеспокоена появлением нового игрока на своем поле. Учеба маячила где-то на втором плане, а первый застилала мысль о том, что времени для осуществления мести у нее оставалось все меньше. Да и какой, к черту, план без пистолета и пары гранат?

Матильда слышала, что любящие люди могут испытывать страшное чувство – темную сторону любви, называемую ревностью. Ей было не к кому ревновать Леона, кроме цветка и давно погибшей возлюбленной, но, как рассудила девочка, нет дыма без огня. Не зря же Отелло душил Дездемону. И она задумалась, есть ли аналог ревности в ненависти. Если и есть конкретное слово, то оно упорно не шло на ум. Однако девочка знала точно, что именно такое чувство она испытывала к агенту Уилсону. И на то была веская причина: свои мотивы она полагала более серьезными, чем его мелочные карьерные притязания.

«Я тут своего человека потерял. Какого еще черта вы от меня хотите?»

В связи с разведкой у Управления по борьбе с оборотом наркотиков опасения Матильды успели подтвердиться. Этот парень по-своему мог доставить Стэну неприятностей. Мало того, что он копал под наркозависимость своего коллеги, так было еще кое-что.

В Управлении начали поговаривать о том, что инициативы Стэна бывали сомнительны, операции по изъятию зелья получались порой слишком накладные, да и арестовывать зачастую было просто некого – все подозреваемые отправлялись прямиком в морг. Такая смена настроений сотрудников на фоне тяжелого состояния их коллеги не могла произойти без чьей-то меткой подачи.

Говорят, если зажигаются звезды, значит, это кому-то надо. Так вот, виновником такой бузы, с большой вероятностью, являлся тот, кто временно занимал офис сорок шесть ноль два и не хотел покидать начальственное кресло. Судя по настрою, Уилсон был готов идти к цели по трупам. Правда, Стэн делал это из любви к искусству и в буквальном смысле слова.

Конечно, цели Матильды частично совпадали с целями Уилсона: устремления их обоих не понравились бы Стэну. Но это была ее игра, ее месть, ее вендетта. Это было личное дело. А этот совершенно чужой человек, незнакомый с ее мотивом отомстить за Леона и брата, развернул бурную деятельность, которая могла сорвать это священное действо.

Если бы Уилсон добился своего, то Стэну оставалось бы перевестись в другое отделение, уехать, навсегда пропасть у нее из виду, сесть в тюрьму, в конце концов. Конечно, он предпринял бы ответные действия, иначе это был бы не Стэн, но такая ситуация полностью выходила из-под контроля Матильды - начинались бы агентские игры. И эта мысль будила в Матильде вот эту «ревность в ненависти». Для себя она решила: ничего не случится с ее врагом, пока он не заплатит ей по счетам.

Девочка задумывалась над тем, не предложить ли Уилсону услуги чистильщика, а взамен попросить лишь оружие и возможность навестить клиента. У нее сложилось впечатление, что он бы не отказался. Но Матильда сообразила, что, сделав грязную работу, окажется левой в этой истории, и оставила эту затею. Доступ к оружию того не стоил...

– Матильда, ты делаешь успехи, – с порога заявила миссис Макалистер, в общем-то, не сияя особым счастьем, что было ожидаемо при ее сдержанности.

– Здравствуйте. – Надо было обязательно поздороваться перед серьезным разговором, к тому же, Матильде не верилось в свои так называемые «успехи» в учебе. Вот как она выследила агента – было круто, но кто ж это оценит, кому можно рассказать? – Неужели все тесты на "А с плюсом"?*

– Нет, до этого еще далеко, но я думала, что будет хуже. – Директриса открыла папку с бумагами. – Миссис Бэйкер, между прочим, не хотела признавать твое эссе на тему «Как я провела лето».

Матильда напряглась. Несмотря на конспирацию, недавняя история рвалась на бумагу, в разговоры, в намеки. Миссис Макалистер продолжала, перебирая листы:

– Она сказала, что ты нагло списала это из какого-то детектива, но вместе мы с ней нашли стилистические ошибки, и она согласилась, что сочинение твоего авторства достойно оценки "В".

– Это нормально? – Матильда избегала смотреть в глаза директрисе.

– Нет, - строго ответила та. – Ты, как Раскольников из «Преступления и наказания» – есть такой роман у русского писателя Достоевского – возвращаешься к тому криминалу и не можешь отпустить. Раскольников, кстати, попался, помяни мои слова. А еще эти твои поездки и плохое поведение.

– Вам кобылы со старших классов нажаловались? – не церемонясь, спросила Матильда, вспомнив мимолетный эпизод, как старшеклассницы выманивали карманные деньги у первоклашки. Она не смогла пройти мимо.

– Полегче, – удивительно спокойно отреагировала директриса. – Ты бы еще назвала их свиньями.

– Нет, – ответила Матильда меланхолично. – Свиньи лучше многих людей. Не люблю, когда обижают маленьких. У меня был маленький брат.

– А поездки? – не забыла директриса.

Матильда задумалась, собралась и решилась.

– Можно, я буду иногда рассказывать вам о своем друге? Я постоянно думаю о нем, и мне не с кем этим поделиться. Поэтому я не могу отпустить. Поэтому у меня нет толком друзей. Поэтому я езжу по нашим с ним знакомым местам в свободное время.

Миссис Макалистер согласилась иногда брать на себя роль слушателя, раз уж это может помочь девочке.

Матильда была безмерно благодарна, но не была до конца честна. Да, ей хотелось поговорить о Леоне с тем, кто не упрекнет и не выдаст. Но забывать и отпускать эту историю она не собиралась. Пока не умрет Стэн, это было совершенно точно исключено.

Она уже направлялась к выходу из кабинета и была готова попрощаться, когда директриса ее окликнула:

– Матильда, я забыла еще кое-что. – Девочка мысленно напряглась. Директриса начала издалека: – Вот с чем у тебя, определенно, прогресс, так это с физкультурой. Преподаватель хочет тебя поощрить – допустить до стрельбы в тире уже на следующем занятии.

Стрельба? Улыбка озарила лицо Матильды. Это был подарок судьбы, на который она не смела надеяться. И не собиралась его упускать.

Вечерние тени от высоток подкрались к госпиталю и постепенно погасили отражение пылающего закатного неба в зеркалах окон. Бинокль в рюкзаке приятно тяготил спину. Через час-другой строительные леса на фасаде офисного здания по другую сторону улицы освободятся, а темнота скроет маленькую мстительницу от глаз ненужных свидетелей.

В ожидании своего выхода Матильда коротала время в ближайшем парке, перебирая в уме события последних дней. Вокруг кипела жизнь: кто-то совершал вечернюю пробежку, у кого-то было назначено свидание, кое-где расположились с репетициями уличные музыканты и танцоры. И мысли девочки звучали диссонансным сопровождением к мирным картинам, что представали перед ее взором. Ибо ее помыслы несли смерть.

Занятие в тире прошло удачно, если не считать двух обстоятельств. Они вскрылись после того, как Матильда, предварительно вежливо подняв руку, спросила инструктора после вводной, можно ли из спортивного пистолета убить человека. Ну, должна же она знать, что будет, если, забывшись на минуту, навести ствол на товарища и случайно выстрелить. По рядам сверстников прошел смешок, слова «шустрая малявка» и посулы мести «малявки» тому, кто это сказал. И первое, что девочку разочаровало – она в очередной раз ощутила, насколько ей безразличны эти люди, которые, в свою очередь, никогда не смогут ее понять и поэтому считают ее странной. Это было ей как будто и не очень нужно, но отвлекало от самого главного.

Шикнула Кэт, инструктор жестом призвал всех к порядку и ответил на насущный, а отнюдь не праздный, вопрос Матильды. И ответ этот был вторым, куда более сильным разочарованием. «Убить можно чем угодно и совершенно случайно, но энергия выстрела спортивного оружия такова, что с близкого расстояния можно нанести травмы, и только выстрелы в упор в область жизненно важных органов могут привести к смерти. Так что, дети, это вам не игрушки».

Матильда усмехнулась воспоминанию о последней реплике. Когда можно выстрелом полголовы снести – вот это она понимает, детям не игрушки. А такое «оружие» по требованиям к ее мастерству приближается к ножам, так как его необходимо использовать в упор, и поразить цель не абы куда, а в висок или в глаз. Если она доберется до Стэна с таким снаряжением, то он сначала вдоволь посмеется и только потом испугается расплаты. Но выбирать не приходится.

Скрылись последние алые лучи, сгустились сумерки – пришло время выдвигаться на позицию. Проделав знакомый путь по лесам, Матильда укрепилась на любимом месте. Девочка с досадой отметила, что недолго осталось наслаждаться отличным обзором, ведь фасад преобразился за время реставрации – работы, а вместе с ними и срок службы ее сторожевого поста, подходили к концу. Совершая приготовления к разведке, выкладывая бинокль в чехле, накидывая ремень, она предвкушала встречу со своим врагом.

Вспыхнувший свет в окне отозвался пронзительным холодом в сердце. Матильда поспешно поднесла бинокль к глазам. И прямо-таки опешила: цели не было на месте, лишь санитар осматривал палату в штатном режиме.

Весь следующий день прошел, как мимолетный сон, который не помнишь после пробуждения. Уроки, лица, кросс, стрельба, молоко и цветок. Матильда ждала вечера, чтобы наверстать упущенные возможности для наблюдений. Поездка до места тянулась бесконечно долго.

Для чего, спрашивается, она приехала заранее, вскарабкалась на верхотуру и потеряла два часа? Чтобы увидеть, что Стэна нет на месте, и предпринять отчаянную попытку снова обнаружить цель за другим окном?

Ей пришлось преодолеть сотни ступенек за кратчайшее время, чтобы вернуться вовремя и без последствий в виде домашнего ареста. Возможно, она вызвала подозрения отдельных прохожих. Одно точно было хорошо – руки стали легче переносить манипуляции с тяжелым биноклем, все-таки тренировки давали результат. Благо, в тот момент, когда она уже была готова отложить все соображения до следующей поездки, последнее, вымученное усилие воли было вознаграждено. Стэн нашелся – его просто перевели в другую палату.

Жаль, что нельзя было задержаться дольше, ведь зрелище было интригующее. Палата была обычная, значит, делала вывод Матильда, попасть туда было проще, чем в предыдущее помещение. Однако, комнату Стэну выделили одноместную, следовательно, были причины, но вот какие именно, было неясно – к счастью или нет, девочке не доводилось оказываться в подобных учреждениях. И самое главное, подлец был в сознании и даже перекидывался неведомыми фразами с персоналом! А лежал он, как раньше, и никаких движений, кроме поворота головы, не совершал. Часть повязок исчезла, но вот конструкции, напоминающие о переломах, еще присутствовали – судя по всему, досталось левой руке и левой ноге. Как бы там ни было, возможностей бинокля было вполне достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что Стэн жив.

Пока Матильда шла к заветному зданию по стремительно темнеющей улице, она успела подумать, что этот день точь-в-точь похож на день предыдущей вылазки, словно кто-то на небе решил вернуть все обратно, дабы она могла переиграть свои вчерашние решения. Прямо-таки «День сурка». Она вспомнила, как урывками смотрела этот фильм давно, еще с братиком. Ей он показался скучным тогда, но другого в программе не было. Братик просто сидел с ней рядом, как он делал это обычно, что бы ни шло по телеку, и что бы там ни кричали взрослые… Кем надо быть, чтобы послать пулю в такого малыша? «Мы еще посчитаемся, ублюдок», – мысленно пообещала Матильда, враждебно оглядываясь на стационар перед тем, как войти в здание напротив.

С замиранием сердца девочка вышла на позицию и расчехлила бинокль. Что еще сказать – Стэн продолжал преподносить сюрпризы. Он был не один.

Матильда не могла вспомнить, где могла видеть посетителя раньше. Но что этот смуглый мужчина плотного телосложения был ей знаком, и что он - коп, она знала почти наверняка. Он сидел рядом с койкой Стэна и старательно записывал что-то с его слов карандашом в блокнот.

Вид у посетителя был спокойный и даже немного скорбный. Потом он что-то переспросил у шефа – что-то в том, как держались собеседники, говорило о том, что посетитель является подчиненным – и Стэн стал что-то ему объяснять так эмоционально, что двинул здоровой рукой. Видимо, этого не стоило делать, потому что, к удовольствию Матильды, выразительная мимика мерзавца пополнилась гримасой боли. Хоть она не умела читать по губам, но была готова поспорить, что он выругался в этот момент. Посетитель виновато заговорил, показал на дверь. Мол, может, позвать медсестру, укольчик сделать? Стэн отрицательно помотал головой – ограничился этим, чтоб не тревожить все остальное. «Что? Не нравится? А жертвам твоим каково было, урод?» – мстительно подумала Матильда, отмечая, что, раз он чувствует боль, значит, вероятность пожизненной обездвиженности резко уменьшается.

Пока Стэн переводил дух, глядя в потолок, его коллега украдкой смотрел на него с легким недоумением и даже сочувствием. Так смотрят, произнося фразы вроде «совсем себя не жалеешь». Будто его шеф взвалил на себя кучу дел, когда надо лежать смирно в спокойной обстановке. А что этого парня вызвали по серьезному делу, Матильда не сомневалась. Стэн был сверхъестественно предусмотрительной скотиной. Иначе как бы он жил на свободе при своих наклонностях? И вот сейчас она наблюдала одну из сотен, если не тысяч, встреч, подобные которой и обеспечили Стэнсфилду его особое положение.

Через минуту Стэн продолжил давать указания, иногда на словах проверяя, правильно ли подчиненный его понял. Через несколько минут тон беседы изменился, что было ясно даже без возможности слышать разговор. В выражении лица Стэна появилось что-то, похожее на просьбу, позвать медсестру с укольчиком, например. Его посетитель кивнул и достал что-то из объемной сумки.

На самом интересном месте руки Матильды отчаянно запротестовали против веса бинокля, и пришлось опереть его об раму. Она что-то пропустила, потому что решительно не понимала, зачем коп тянет какие-то провода к ушам Стэна. Точно, наушники. Плеер он заботливо приладил в ладони шефа и сам нажал на пуск. Лицо Стэна, секунду назад напряженное, сначала обрело отрешенное выражение, а через некоторое время озарилось блаженной улыбкой, с которой у Матильды были связаны худшие воспоминания.

Она тоже навестит его, пусть он не скучает в разлуке. Но вместо плеера будет пистолет, а вместо кнопки «Play» она нажмет на спусковой крючок.


	5. 4 - Invisible Edge

Вечера стали холоднее, листва на деревьях в парках вспыхнула красками осени. Бетонный город все чаще представал серым и неуютным, а небо дразнило жиденькой синевой в прорехах грязноватых облаков.

Матильда уверенным шагом направлялась к дверям госпиталя. Во всяком случае, она старалась держаться так, будто это место для нее ничего не значит, и она просто девочка с улицы, в джинсах, куртке и тяжелых ботинках, с тощим рюкзаком за спиной.

Ей пришлось долго ждать этого дня. Многое произошло за это время. И многое совпало так, что именно в этот день все и должно случиться.

Казалось, ей была обеспечена отличная позиция для наблюдений за клиентом и его сообщниками. Но не тут-то было! Стэн словно чувствовал ее пристальное внимание. Со следующей вылазки к госпиталю Матильду неизменно встречали задернутые шторы, так что у нее в распоряжении оставался лишь краткий миг перед включением ламп, чтобы убедится, что цель ждет ее на прежнем месте.

Две недели до второй встречи с Тони были расписаны по дням и, как ни странно, пролетели очень быстро – школа забирала столько времени, сколько Матильда была готова ей пожертвовать. А днями без возможности приблизиться к Стэну она не очень дорожила. И тем не менее, она делала определенные успехи, а сверстники прозвали ее «киллером» за уверенность в обращении с арсеналом. Это ничего не значило, но льстило девочке. В тире Матильда только не ночевала, и, в конце концов, у нее созрел план, как заполучить пистолет на один день. Пришлось потратить немного времени и денег, чтобы найти похожий игрушечный в качестве муляжа, а на последнем занятии подменить им настоящий. Она провернула замену буквально за пару часов до того, как ступила на плитку холла в госпитале. Если подмена обнаружится, то кредит доверия будет потерян навсегда. Но ей было все равно – этот день стоил жертв.

Матильда заодно вспомнила, что был шанс, хоть и очень призрачный, получить настоящий пистолет.

Разговор с Тони был сухим и коротким, хоть старик был радушен, как и всегда. Матильду занимали только две вещи – судьба Леона и месть Стэну. О первом Тони не хотел говорить, а о втором, она точно знала, не стоит даже заикаться.

Стодолларовая купюра уже лежала на столе, когда к Тони подошел молодой итальянец из его родни и что-то сказал. Как поняла Матильда, это что-то и послужило причиной немедленной инициативы Тони показать ей кухню. Секунду она надеялась, что под «кухней» он имел в виду дела его чистильщиков. Но нет, кухня как кухня: паста, пицца, все дела, и сиди тихо – к Тони пришли. Тони явно не хотел ее столкновения с этими парнями, и Матильда, пользуясь шумом и оживлением в святая святых ресторанчика «У Тони», проскользнула в подсобное помещение поближе к столу переговоров. Слышимость, конечно, была никакая, но общая идея была понятна и надолго взбудоражила маленькую шпионку.

Посетители приходили предупредить Тони, что если к нему заявятся незнакомые парни с полицейскими значками, то не надо торопиться соглашаться с ними сотрудничать на их условиях. Это новые игроки от полиции, которые попытаются «кошмарить» его бизнес. Если это произойдет, он должен поставить людей Стэна в известность, чтобы сохранить то, что у него есть. Стэн помнит его заслуги и выражает надежду, что вскоре сможет повидать друга лично.

Матильда догадывалась до чего-то такого, но одна из последних тонких ниточек ее веры в человечество лопнула в тот день. Тони не потребовалось даже оборачиваться на появившуюся в дверном проеме подопечную после того, как те парни покинули зал.

– Ты все слышала. – Он сказал утвердительно, без тени вопроса, с таким видом, будто приготовился к удару молнии.

– Хочешь, я убью их? – спросила Матильда и тут же удивилась сама себе.

Тони, видимо, не ожидал такой поворот в следующей же реплике. Он обернулся и пристально посмотрел на девочку.

– Идем за стол, – позвал он и заказал молока у пробегавшего мимо официанта.

Когда Матильда уселась, и перед ней появился непременный стакан, она продолжила шепотом:

– Дай мне оружие, и я зачищу их шефа. И они больше не будут лезть в твои дела.

– Ты не сможешь, – отстраненно ответил Тони. – К тому же, когда у тебя есть такие дела, то кто-то обязательно в них лезет. И пусть лучше это будет тот, с кем ты уже договорился.

– Тогда, – Матильда подалась вперед и зашептала еще тише, – я не буду его трогать. А если ты дашь мне оружие, то буду даже защищать. А когда он перестанет быть нужен тебе, я его убью. Мне плевать на деньги, Тони! Просто дай мне хотя бы пистолет!

– Леон погиб не за это, – задумчиво ответил Тони. – Вот твои сто баксов. Увидимся через месяц, только не натвори глупостей.

С тех пор один месяц минул, уже подходил к концу и второй.

Стэн тихой сапой вел свои дела, и Матильда сошла бы с ума от неизвестности и бессилия, если бы не ушла с головой в учебу и тренировки. Ей пришлось быть предельно осторожной в госпитале, ведь в один прекрасный день она обнаружила, что ее враг начал предпринимать робкие попытки ходить на костылях.

Видимо, это не очень легко ему давалось, и он злился, выкрикивал ругательства, а то и запускал чем-нибудь в стену. Стэн достаточно окреп для того, чтобы развеять слухи о своей недееспособности, которые пустили его конкуренты вроде Уилсона. Нашлись копы, которые решили навестить товарища. «Да, Бэнни, придется денек побыть хорошим парнем», – сказал Стэн своему доверенному лицу (достопамятному посетителю), осторожно поддерживающему его под локоть во время прогулки по коридору.

И Матильда зацепилась за этот шанс. Извини, Тони. Прости, Леон.

Она отлично знала дорогу к палате Стэна и устремилась прямиком к цели, не забывая, однако, отслеживать возможное появление знакомых в лицо сотрудников Управления.

За дверью палаты было довольно шумно и, к удивлению Матильды, как будто даже весело. Судя по бодрому тону Стэна – его голос она не перепутала бы ни с чьим на свете, – он шутил или рассказывал что-то достаточно забавное, на его взгляд. И коллеги, что характерно, разделяли его мнение или хотя бы притворялись из вежливости. Небось, этот урод хвалился, как разобрался с Леоном. Затем слышались пожелания скорого выздоровления и прочая чепуха, а через четверть часа открылась дверь, и копы стали покидать палату. Их можно было по пальцам пересчитать, но шуму они производили много. Видимо, пришли те, у кого была возможность в этот день, в том числе, человек по имени Бэнни и толстый охранник из фойе Управления.

Если вышел даже Бэнни, то клиент стопроцентно остался в одиночестве. Матильда хотела было воспользоваться этим моментом, но в коридоре появилась медсестра и зашла в заветную палату. Судя по интонации, Стэн на что-то жаловался, а женщина его успокаивала. Через пару минут она вышла, но Матильда не сразу решилась зайти. Она вспомнила дверь уборной Управления, и что тогда получилось из ее дерзкой выходки.

Отбросив сомнения, она сняла и открыла рюкзак, ухватила в нем пистолет, вслепую сняла с предохранителя и так – рука в сумке, ладонь на рукоятке, а указательный палец на спусковом крючке – вошла в палату.

В светлом помещении находились только она и убийца дорогих ей людей, но побеспокоить ее могли в любой момент. Глаза подонка были закрыты, вероятно, он не понимал, что произошло. «Да, возможно, этот укол ты уже не почувствуешь, а жаль».

Матильда сразу приступила к делу. Она достала пистолет, размяла плечи, затекшие в ожидании, на мгновение посмотрела в белый потолок. Леон и брат, может быть, смотрят сейчас на нее, и они увидят заслуженную смерть своего убийцы. У девочки захватило дух, глаза защипало. Она подошла к изголовью койки, положила рюкзак на пол. И всмотрелась в лицо Стэна. Он заметно похудел и побледнел с их последней встречи, шрам пересекал его лоб и терялся в коротких отрастающих волосах, на свободной от повязок части руки и на щеке виднелись отметины, в которых Матильда заподозрила следы ожогов. «Ну, здравствуй, Стэн, давно не виделись. А ты легко отделался, ублюдок».

Она ненавидела его все это время, желала страшнейших мучений, и его слегка жалкий вид ее радовал, конечно, но был слишком малой платой за его деяния. Леон совершил первое убийство в девятнадцать лет, а вот она - сейчас, в двенадцать. Леон говорил, что месть хороша, пока ее не совершишь. Но она сейчас лишь доводила до конца то, что по случайности не смог доделать он сам, для чего чуть-чуть не хватило мощности взрыва.

Ствол остановился в четверти дюйма от виска ее врага. Но Матильда передумала стрелять – там кость, мало ли, вдруг не пробьет – лучше сразу в глаз. Пусть будет правый. Затаив дыхание и отчаянно пытаясь справиться с волнением, она медленно начала выжимать спусковой крючок, целясь чуть выше ресниц. Палец остановился – нужно чуть большее усилие нажатия до щелчка и выстрела.

– Ни женщин, ни детей, – сказала Матильда, чтобы подхлестнуть свою решимость.

Почему она медлит? Боится ответственности за преступление? Жалеет его врача? Или коллег? Матильда разозлилась на себя. Этот человек зверски расстрелял ее семью, убил ее маленького брата, а еще ее спасителя, любимого и друга в одном лице. И с ней бы расправился, если б не Леон. Дважды. А она не может отправить его в ад, когда ничто не может остановить ее? Или она боится запачкать об него ручки? Или ее волнует, что подумают о ней в школе?! Она снова выжала спусковой крючок. Очень быстро.

Отчаянно сжалось сердце, внутри похолодело, онемели руки до самых плеч. Она остановилась в последний момент каким-то чудом. И испытала облегчение.

Стэн не откликнулся на звук ее голоса и все так же размеренно дышал. Вот в чем дело. Перед ее выходом на эту сцену он просил обезболивающее или снотворное. Он спал и не знал, что сегодня к нему решила заглянуть смерть, а главное, за что она почтила его своим присутствием. Вот наговорил бы он Матильде гадостей, будь в сознании – она бы с радостью нашпиговала ему черепушку.

– Стэн, – тихонько позвала Матильда, на всякий случай не отводя дула от его лица. – Стэнсфилд…

Ноль реакции. Может, оно и к лучшему? Она позвала громче. Поборов страх, даже осторожно прикоснулась к его руке. Тот же результат. А ведь эти самые пальцы прикасались к ее лицу в тот день, когда подлец собирался ее убить… Матильда не устояла перед странным соблазном. Продолжая держать на прицеле, она осторожно погладила его по здоровой щеке и чуть затронула волосы, и обнадежила себя тем, что продолжать это делать ей противно. Слишком уж он ей омерзителен, чтоб притрагиваться, например, к губам. Можно было бы его пристрелить, пока не помешали. Но дело в том, что ее месть будет неполной, если этот мерзавец умрет, не прочувствовав весь ужас перед уходом. «Я не получу никакого удовольствия, если заберу жизнь у кого-то, кто ее не ценит…»

Матильде словно стало дурно. Да, «ни женщин, ни детей». Хоть он и беспомощен в данный момент, но он ни то, ни другое. Да, она согласна пойти на жертвы, пусть жизнь ее не станет прежней, и до конца своих дней она будет спать вполглаза. Но… Подобно кому она поступит, выстрелив в этого негодяя? Она думала, что поступает, как Леон. Но почему тогда она ощущает себя таким же вот Стэном? Вот что имел в виду Леон, вот чего он для нее не хотел…

По лицу ее текли злые слезы, пистолет висел в бессильно опущенных руках. Из коридора донеслись какие-то звуки, и она поспешно убрала несостоявшееся орудие убийства в рюкзак.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – строго спросил врач – ах да, здравствуйте, мистер Баркер.

– Я жду папу, – автоматически сказала Матильда, вытирая под глазами. – Он пришел навестить друга, я с ним, а потом я его потеряла.

– Подожди его снаружи, он не пройдет мимо, – сурово сказал мистер Баркер, но это странным образом успокаивало.

– Хорошо, до свидания! – Матильда устремилась к выходу, но перед дверью решила задать вопрос. – Простите…

– За что? – спросил врач, не оборачиваясь.

– Мистер Стэнсфилд поправится?

Доктор перестал записывать что-то и обернулся. Видимо, беспокойство маленькой девочки о пациенте его умилило.

– Он будет стараться. Этот парень очень ценит жизнь.

Уже направляясь к остановке под накрапывающим дождиком, она поймала себя на мысли, что сердится на себя, а никак не на врача, спасшего Стэна. Он делал свою работу и делал ее хорошо: множество раз давал отпор костлявой с косой, в каком бы обличии та не являлась за его пациентами. А она, Матильда, еще только должна стать профессионалом.

Девочка лет двенадцати стоит во дворе школы.

Ее цветок преуспел в деле обретения корней на новом месте. Жаль, она пока не может сказать о себе того же самого.

За серебристыми водами залива до самых отяжелевших от влаги лиловых небес высятся джунгли из бетона, в глубине которых сегодня днем она не смогла выстрелить в своего злостного врага. И теперь на весь город обрушился ливень, уносящий с потоками воды пылинки, которые когда-то окружали ее с другом в теплом воздухе, и мертвые листья, некогда оживлявшие знакомые улицы зеленью деревьев. Ливень, смывающий следы и кровь, стирающий напрочь то лето, изменившее ее жизнь.

Но пока дышит ее враг, эта история не закончится.


	6. II - IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME

Мегаполис живет своей жизнью, оставляя позади дни, месяцы, годы, забытые сводки и хроники. Среди высотных зданий спешат люди, гудят в пробках такси, шумит листва на аллеях и в парках. Ясный летний день и суета не располагают к размышлениям о вечном – жизнь идет своим чередом, только поспевай за ней. И мало кто придает значение самому ее ходу до тех пор, пока нечто не прервет его.

С большинством это происходит естественным образом и в свое время. Но на это нечего рассчитывать тем, чья совесть нечиста. Для них в арсенале смерти припасены причуды на любой вкус. Это может быть нелепая случайность или закономерная расплата, стечение обстоятельств или рука злоумышленника, чей-то расчет или месть.

А порою смерть исключительно взыскательна и непредсказуема. А какой еще она может быть в лице молодой девушки? Вот она идет по солнечному тротуару среди других жителей города и его гостей, миниатюрная, шустрая, даже милая. Строгость и в то же самое время ребячливость, легкая походка и твердый взгляд темных живых глаз, брючный костюм, стрижка каре на черные волосы.

Мало кто знает, что за этим безобидным обликом скрывается ненависть семилетней выдержки. И один из посвященных в ее тайну – это тот, кого в ближайший час должно настигнуть неумолимое возмездие. И даже она сама еще недавно не предполагала, какое оружие выберет в конечном итоге для своей затянувшейся вендетты.

«Как капризна сегодня смерть!»

«Да, мерзавец, это сказано давно, но до чего же верно сказано. И, надо же такому случиться, она идет именно к тебе!» – подумала Матильда Ландо, практикантка, поднимаясь по ступеням здания Управления по борьбе с оборотом наркотиков.

Внутреннее убранство Управления мало изменилось за эти годы. Фойе циклопического здания подавляло размерами и царящей полутьмой, которую не мог разогнать даже свет, льющийся из широких окон. За три недели практики Матильда утвердилась в мысли, что длительное влияние здешней гнетущей обстановки вполне может подтолкнуть к употреблению конфиската как к средству ухода от реальности. Во всяком случае, рутинная бумажная работа, которой на радостях нагрузили ее здешние канцелярские крысы, запросто могла к этому располагать.

Матильда по свежей привычке направилась прямиком к рамке-металлодетектору.

– О, мисс Ландо, будущая надежда Управления! – шутливо поприветствовал ее коп на пропускном пункте – на удивление славный мужик, которого, видимо, с высоты жизненного опыта забавляли ее боевой настрой и рвение новичка, вот он ее и запомнил.

– День добрый, Барни! – ответила на приветствие девушка, как ни в чем не бывало. – Смотря что ты имеешь в виду под словом «надежда»!

– Ну, выкладывай все пирожки для бабушки, – перешел Барни сразу к делу.

Хоть она и подружилась с охранником, это ровным счетом ничего не решало. В связи с недавними терактами ужесточились меры безопасности, и Управление эти новшества не обошли стороной. Все досматривалось в поисках металлических предметов и взрывчатых веществ, в том числе, любых жидкостей. Через это чистилище на пропускном пункте нельзя было пронести и бутылку с водой, не то что нож, не говоря уж о более соответствующем случаю инструменте.

Это были не первые трудности на пути ее планов мщения и, возможно, не последние. Но сопротивление среды, всегда появляющееся в самый ответственный момент, начинало раздражать. «Если нужно принять меры против одних подонков, то зачем затягивать гайки так, что это мешает борьбе с другими подонками? – с досадой думала Матильда, однако с готовностью ставя сумку на досмотр. – Почему бы не объединить усилия или хотя бы не мешать друг другу?»

Мнение Матильды о параноидальности новых мер разделяли многие сотрудники, а особенно – дежурные на входе. Как и обычно, рамка начала «сходить с ума», стоило пересечь запретную черту.

– В рукаве шестиствольный пулемет принесла, не меньше, – предположил шутник Барни.

На столе друг за другом появились толстая тетрадь в жестком переплете, ручки, карандаш, ключи, бесцветная помада, отдельно кошелек и пригоршня мелочи.

– Не густо, – прокомментировал коп, пролистав тетрадь. – Значит, налет на Управление сегодня в очередной раз отменяется. Мало того, что жарища, так еще и скука смертная. – Он вздохнул и подмигнул Матильде. – Проходи.

Напоследок улыбнувшись Барни, Матильда направилась к лифту. Ждать предстояло долго, собиралась очередь. Девушка оглянулась на охранника, который проверял уже следующего сотрудника. Жаль, если этому парню придется туго после того, как она завершит свою миссию. Но Матильда слишком долго ждала этой возможности и готовилась ее использовать, чтобы так просто от нее отказаться. У девушки было время подумать над совместимостью своей «преступной» цели и интересов других людей в обычной жизни. Матильда еще не решила, сделает ли она тайную деятельность Стэнсфилда достоянием общественности, если попадет в руки правосудия. Но она уже точно знала, что возьмет всю ответственность на себя.

Тесная полутемная кабина лифта, толпа мрачных, напряженных людей. Открылись двери на этаж, целиком занимаемый архивом – нужно протиснуться к выходу, извиниться на всякий случай. Узкий высокий коридор, уже привычная дверь. Обмен дежурными приветствиями, не забыть милую улыбку.

– Вот твое сегодняшнее задание, Матильда, – сказала миссис Паркер, высокая женщина за тридцать, сотрудница архива и руководительница практики, ставя на стол перед девушкой внушительную кипу папок и отдельных листов. – Как я и обещала вчера, это бумаги оперативных отделов, нужно привести их в порядок и проверить, все ли из них внесены в электронную базу данных. А если там чего-то не хватает, то внести в базу самостоятельно. Ты поняла?

Матильда с готовностью кивнула, ее руководительница продолжила:

– Если чего-то не хватает в самой папке, то откладывай в сторону – надо уточнить в одном из соответствующих отделов.

Матильда на это рассчитывала. Только ради возможности пройтись по отделам она подписалась на эту работу и слушала сейчас этот чертов инструктаж.

– Извините, миссис Паркер, – осторожно обратилась она и после разрешающего кивка продолжила: – А можно, я сама попробую уточнить в отделах, если в делах недостает документов?

Видимо, вопрос сотрудницу удивил. Работы у Матильды было и так достаточно, и она не пыталась отлынивать, как это делали некоторые практиканты. Да еще и готова была выполнять поручения сверх того, что было. Во взгляде Паркер Матильда прочитала едва заметную грустную усмешку.

– Это не так часто бывает, – ответила Паркер. – Можешь попытаться, но предупреди сначала меня – сама ты не справишься. Только не ходи в комнату сорок шесть ноль два – точно нарвешься. Там не любят глупых вопросов.

«О'кей», – подумала Матильда и сделала в точности, как задумала: нашла и отложила самую тощую папку и дождалась, когда Паркер отправится в другой кабинет на собрание.

Подхватив папку в качестве предлога, а заодно взяв с собой свою тетрадь, девушка отправилась к цели. За эти три недели Стэн не доставил ей проблем, что было странно, и она очень надеялась, что отголоски той истории еще живы в его больном мозгу.

…С помощью нехитрых манипуляций Матильда извлекла свое оружие из переплета. Она подбодрила себя тем, что ее экстравагантное решение оправданно при невозможности пронести в здание что-то металлическое. Комната номер сорок шесть ноль два звала ее, и на этот раз она шла сюда сама, а не под конвоем из убийц ее семьи.

Сегодня предоставлялся редкий шанс застать Стэна в одиночестве. Обычно он разъезжал со своими людьми на служебной машине - якобы патрулировал или работал с агентами под прикрытием. На самом же деле встречался с дилерами и мониторил ситуацию с точками. В офисе ему тоже не приходилось скучать – сравнительно краткое пребывание было расписано по минутам: инструктаж, собрание перед очередным рейдом, разборы полетов. Сегодня по плану он ждал звонка до десяти утра, а потом отправлялся в очередной обход своих «владений».

Матильда успела вовремя. Телефонный разговор был в разгаре – за дверью бушевал ее враг:

– …Как это – не можете?! Вас там – несколько здоровых мужиков против одного сопливого торчка, и вы ждете, когда я притащу к вам свои штифты?! Мы с тобой договаривались, что в без пятнадцати десять вы его возьмете, и после этого ты позвонишь мне. Не до, не во время, а после! У меня есть дела поважнее вашей херни!

Стук брошенной трубки.

– Чтобы сделать хорошо, надо идти и делать самому, – заключил Стэн. Его голос прозвучал тихо, спокойно и даже немного растерянно. Так говорят вслух самому себе, в одиночестве. Или жалуются портрету великого деятеля прошлого на измельчавшее поколение.

Матильда бесшумно проскользнула мимо наполовину стеклянной двери, заглядывая в помещение. Прильнув к стене, она обдумала увиденное.

Стэн был в кабинете один. Он стоял спиной к двери, лицом к шкафу, запрокинув голову к потолку. К облегчению девушки, его не трясло, значит, он не принимал свой наркотик, а просто что-то обдумывал. Со спины он мало изменился. Его волосы лежали словно мокрые, как и раньше. Светлый костюм мог быть из той же партии, что и прежний.

Она уже давно отметила его странную консервативность в облике, даже болезненную зацикленность на подобии. Стэн был не только беспринципным убийцей, наркоманом и при этом копом. Он был еще и ненормальным, что проявлялось буквально в каждой мелочи. Руки чесались покончить с ним раз и навсегда.

Отбросив сомнения и не дожидаясь случайных свидетелей, Матильда толкнула дверь и вошла в страшную комнату номер сорок шесть ноль два. Эту сцену она продумывала во множестве вариантов бессонными ночами, во время тренировок, за утренним стаканом молока, за поливкой растения. И она начала разыгрывать свой любимый сценарий с первой же реплики.

– Норман Стэнсфилд. – Собственный голос показался Матильде голосом Фемиды.

Интересно, Стэн все понял? Он испугался? Попытается напасть? Или будет молить о пощаде?

– К вашим услугам, – сухо ответил Стэн, чуть повернув голову вправо и не глядя на посетительницу. – Но только на одну минуту – я спешу.

– Этого достаточно. – Матильда сделала несколько шагов и стояла уже у него за спиной, видела чуть заметные движения стоящего в покое человека, чувствовала едва уловимый запах сигаретного дыма и кофе – протяни руку с оружием и пронзи сверху до сердца без всяких разъяснений. Но она не удержалась – после стольких лет ожидания она хотела насладиться этой роковой встречей сполна. – У меня личное дело... Семь лет назад ты убил моего брата и моего друга. Я пришла за тобой.

– Ох. – Стэн выдержал равнодушную паузу и повернулся.


	7. 1 - Six years before

Дождь лил с ночи и не думал переставать барабанить по жестяным козырькам серым утром.

Матильда сидела на краю узкой кровати и не торопилась идти толкаться у раковин с другими ученицами в общей уборной. Там сейчас шум, брызги, дрязги и глупые вопросы, а вода в трубах за ночь остыла. А ей необходим покой, чтобы обдумать произошедшее накануне.

Перед сном она добросовестно пыталась извлечь выводы из своего провала, но разум застилали эмоции. Перед глазами представали картины прошлого. Разбитое стекло, вызвавшее бурю дурных предчувствий. Труп того, кто был ей отцом, в луже крови на полу в дверях квартиры, что была ее домом. Слова неведомого негодяя за стеной, из которых она поняла, что ее брата больше нет. Обморочный ужас под взглядом дежурившего в коридоре бандита, заставлявший упрямо раз за разом нажимать звонок соседской двери.

Она ловила себя на чувстве стыда перед Леоном, ведь она подвела его – не смогла сделать намеченное, оказалась никудышным подмастерьем чистильщика. Единственное, что ее утешало, так это его сопротивление ее намерению стать убийцей. Но сейчас уже не удастся спросить его, вдруг после налета на их квартиру он изменил свое мнение на этот счет?

Дважды находиться так близко от него и не оставить на поганце ни царапины! Она вспоминала, как стояла в оцепенении, а он смотрел ей в глаза и вещал о жизни и смерти, ничуть не опасаясь, что она припасла что-нибудь смертоносное в карманах широкой куртки. Он разговаривал с ней лицом к лицу, касался ее щеки, можно было почувствовать движение воздуха от его дыхания. Это был идеальный момент для сведения счетов. Но тогда ее завораживали зрачки-точки, голос, серьезный тон разговора с ней – девчонкой, неуловимые изменения в выражении лица - от сдержанной враждебности до наигранного ласкового дружелюбия. Упоение ненавистью к этому человеку заставляло ее ловить каждое его слово, каждое движение бровей и губ.

Матильда хотела вновь взглянуть в эти просвечивающие безумные глаза, но чтобы при этом говорила она, а он молчал и в ужасе ждал своей участи. Но, похоже, это исключено, иначе она напрасно испачкала бы об него руки… И девочка представила себе, что сейчас творилось бы с ее жизнью, выстрели она в госпитале… Разбирательство, полиция, характеристика от учителей – она представляла это как-то так. А самое главное, все изменилось бы навсегда, жизнь уже не стала бы прежней.

Но однажды придется решиться, ведь дело не только в ее мести. Стэн шел на поправку, а это значило, что он не останется в долгу. А ему есть, за что с ней поквитаться.

Ночью девочке снился кошмар, в котором она стреляла в Стэна, а на его месте через секунду мучительно умирал на ее глазах совсем другой человек. И сердце Матильды заполнил липкий страх пополам с едким чувством вины, от чего она проснулась в слезах, с тем самым ощущением оцепенения до плеч.

Она не выспалась и клевала носом, пытаясь в последние минуты перед началом заурядного школьного дня выработать какое-то решение по самому главному делу в ее жизни. Делу, в котором у нее нет друзей и союзников.

– Матильда! – В приоткрывшуюся дверь просунулась Кэт. – Десять минут до завтрака. Ты что сидишь? Знаешь, что? Эти твои прогулки до добра не доведут.

– Кэт… – надо было кому-то хоть немного выговориться, а соседка – Матильда это знала – поняла бы правильно. – Ты представить себе не можешь, как мне надоела вся эта детсадовская херня…

Школьная пора у Матильды составляла неразрывную ассоциацию с промозглостью, серостью, холодом и темнотой. В такую погоду нечего было и думать о полноценной разведке, и девочка посвящала такие периоды учебе, пропуская через сознание исключительно отсчет времени до поездки к Тони.

Такое восприятие усугубилось тем, что цель ушла у нее из-под носа.

Стэна выписали буквально через несколько дней после ее неудачного покушения. Тут пригодилось знакомство с лаборантом, который остался подрабатывать в госпитале и до сих пор был признателен Матильде. С его помощью удалось выяснить адрес, по которому якобы проживал пациент. Но неделя наблюдений на месте показала, что ни Стэн, ни кто бы то ни было из знакомых Матильде лиц там не бывал. На протяжении месяца девочка предпринимала попытки выследить Бэнни от здания Управления до настоящего места обитания его шефа. Ее усилия в поиске логова монстра привели к определенным результатам. Если, конечно, можно считать таковым вывод, что Стэн неуловим.

Замерзнув после очередной долгой вылазки, Матильда грелась под одеялом, сложив руки под головой и глядя в потолок. Не может быть такого, что Стэн просто исчез... Ладно, что он пока не вышел на работу, это понятно - Леон здорово потрепал этого гада напоследок. Но должен же он где-то жить, спать, умываться по утрам, куда-то же он вешает свой костюм… Матильда впервые подумала, что он даже может жить не один. Тем хуже всем, кто ему дорог, если, конечно такие люди вообще существуют.

Холод отчаянно цеплялся за кости, не хотел уходить. Надвигались полугодовые итоговые тесты. И Рождество, к которому ученики должны готовить программу с хором и традиционными сценками. Нужно было взять тайм-аут – на все ее сил явно не хватало. Нового появления ее врага надо было терпеливо дожидаться, по ходу дела расправляясь с нагрузкой. Интересно, Стэн вообще празднует Рождество?

«Будем считать, урод, что я сделала тебе подарок», - подумала Матильда, погружаясь в сон.

Бесконечные дни за партой и домашними заданиями складывались в месяцы. Три вещи не давали Матильде сойти с ума без личного дела в окружении сверстников, то и дело шептавшихся у нее за спиной.

Первой, но отнюдь не главной, среди них был мультфильм «Трансформеры»*, про который она забыла на время подготовки планов мщения. Но и с ним успело произойти что-то странное, как бы символизирующее новый виток в ее собственной жизни. И это разочаровывало. Не было и не предвещалось привычных Оптимуса Прайма и Мегатрона, зато был какой-то чокнутый Гальватрон и совсем уж невнятные персонажи.

Второй точкой опоры была Кэт, компенсируя, видимо, отсутствие Мегатрона и Оптимуса. Она одна не открещивалась от Матильды и хоть как-то вдохновляла своим примером на работу. В тир они по-прежнему ходили вместе. Так случилось, что она поджидала Матильду именно там в тот несостоявшийся роковой для Стэна день и знала тайну подмены настоящего спортивного пистолета муляжом. И уже было трудно сказать, забыла ли она тот случай или просто очень хорошо скрывала свое мнение на этот счет.

Началось что-то необычное, новое в среде сверстников. И Матильде это «что-то» не нравилось. Она чувствовала, что оно таит в себе много лишних проблем, особенно для одиночки вроде нее. Еще вчера были наивные, но отдельные личности, с которыми худо-бедно можно было поболтать на разные темы. А сегодня это - уже амебы, слипшиеся в кучки. Значение приобрело количество, а не качество. Их с Кэт было двое, формально они выполняли правила этой игры и могли спокойно заниматься своими делами.

Третьей и главной опорой была память о Леоне. Хранить и поддерживать ее помогала миссис Макалистер, согласившаяся когда-то иногда выслушивать истории из прошлого девочки. Но Матильда быстро убедилась, что просто не представляет, как будет рассказывать о некоторых вещах этой строгой женщине, что сводило богатство общения на нет.

Матильда продолжала пить молоко, хотя в холодное время его стало необходимо подогревать, но она решила привыкнуть к преодолению этого неудобства. Она не пропускала ни одной тренировки – хоть Стэну досталось в том здании, надо было быть готовой ко всему. Растение она не рискнула оставить в открытом грунте на зиму – все-таки оно относилось к тропической флоре. Теперь оно составляло компанию девочкам, занимая подоконник. Одна отрада до самого лета, не сдохнуть бы с тоски к тому времени.

Но Стэн проявил признаки жизни уже к концу февраля. И как! В местных новостях сообщили об успешной деятельности его отдела, в ходе которой была разоблачена крупная банда наркоторговцев. Потягивая молоко, Матильда перебирала в уме предположения. Можно, конечно, допустить, что, пройдя по грани между жизнью и смертью, он понял что-то и решил творить добро… Но это просто смешно. Скорее, тут надо выбирать между заказом конкурента за кругленькую сумму для продажных копов и жизненной необходимостью для самого Стэна доказать свою профпригодность и защитить пошатнувшуюся репутацию. Вот он, похоже, и решил пожертвовать мелкими сошками, которые оптом сошли за банду.

– Вот это профессионал, – убежденно сказала сидящая рядом Кэт. На испепеляющий взгляд Матильды она ответила: – Другой бы сдался – такое не проходит насовсем.

У Матильды всегда была уверенность, что Стэн вернулся бы при малейшей надежде на работу в прежнем качестве. О судьбе семьи одного незадачливого мелкого дилера, в том числе четырехлетнего мальчика, она деликатно промолчала. Кэт не виновата, что Стэнсфилд убедил весь мир в своей непогрешимости.

Наступила пора, когда весна взяла свое, и городские посадки покрылись дымкой раскрывающихся молодых листочков.

Матильда шла по тротуару и наслаждалась теплом. После монохромных видов холодного города, разбавленных лишь вспышками вывесок и рекламы, создавалось чувство, что еще немного, и та прошлогодняя история повторится вновь на улицах, купающихся в ярком свете. Но только уже не с ней и не с Леоном.

Если он жив, то почему не придет за ней? Если он погиб, то почему она до сих пор не верит? Матильда часто вспоминала его в последнее время, и это было как-то особенно грустно, ведь мир вокруг просыпался после очередной зимней смерти, утверждая таким образом жизнь. Что-то особенное она чувствовала в этой весне, точно душистый воздух сам льется в легкие, а она идет, не касаясь земли – и в небо взлетела бы, стоило захотеть. Но у нее еще были незавершенные дела.

Здание Управления возвышалось над площадью, весна была не властна над его мрачными стенами, подпирающими небо. Матильда взяла за правило следить за этим объектом с биноклем с безопасного расстояния. Она дежурила здесь неделю, и сегодня ожидание было вознаграждено. У ступеней остановилась служебная машина, и впервые с самого первого своего покушения Матильда увидела Стэна, поднимающегося к парадному входу в Управление.

Это был тот самый Стэн в своем светлом костюме. На мгновение Матильда поймала себя на мысли, что она провалилась в прошлое, где подлец еще цел и невредим, и вот-вот за ним прокрадется девочка с большим пакетом – она сама из прошлого. Но нет, было нечто, возвращающее в реальность. Стэн хромал на левую ногу, не сильно, но по сравнению с прежними их встречами заметно. Костюм был как будто слегка велик ему, но это могло показаться. Это все такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что он жив и способен самостоятельно двигаться!

Люди, попадавшиеся навстречу Стэну, приветствовали его и пожимали руку, идущие за ним догоняли и выражали то же самое. Матильда нахмурилась. Ладно, делегацию не выставили у дверей. Ублюдок, оборвавший жизни Леона и ее брата, купался в лучах всеобщего уважения и дышал в этот момент пьянящим весенним воздухом. Эта несправедливость ранила не хуже ножа. И она, Матильда, была готова исправить это.Дождь лил с ночи и не думал переставать барабанить по жестяным козырькам серым утром.

Матильда сидела на краю узкой кровати и не торопилась идти толкаться у раковин с другими ученицами в общей уборной. Чего ради бежать, как на пожар? Там сейчас шум, брызги, дрязги и глупые вопросы, а вода в трубах за ночь остыла. А ей необходим покой, чтобы обдумать произошедшее накануне.

Перед сном она добросовестно пыталась извлечь выводы из своего провала, но разум застилали эмоции. Перед глазами представали картины прошлого. Разбитое стекло, вызвавшее бурю дурных предчувствий. Труп того, кто был ей отцом, в луже крови на полу в дверях квартиры, что была ее домом. Слова неведомого негодяя за стеной, из которых она поняла, что ее брата больше нет. Обморочный ужас под взглядом дежурившего в коридоре бандита, заставлявший упрямо раз за разом нажимать звонок соседской двери.

Она ловила себя на чувстве стыда перед Леоном, ведь она подвела его – не смогла сделать намеченное, оказалась никудышным подмастерьем чистильщика. Единственное, что ее утешало, так это его сопротивление ее намерению стать убийцей. Но сейчас уже не удастся спросить его, вдруг после налета на их квартиру он изменил свое мнение на этот счет?

Дважды находиться так близко от него и не оставить на поганце ни царапины! Она вспоминала, как стояла в оцепенении, а он смотрел ей в глаза и вещал о жизни и смерти, ничуть не опасаясь, что она припасла что-нибудь смертоносное в карманах широкой куртки. Он разговаривал с ней лицом к лицу, касался ее щеки, можно было почувствовать движение воздуха от его дыхания. Это был идеальный момент для сведения счетов. Но тогда ее завораживали зрачки-точки, голос, серьезный тон разговора с ней – девчонкой, неуловимые изменения в выражении лица - от сдержанной враждебности до наигранного ласкового дружелюбия. Упоение ненавистью к этому человеку заставляло ее ловить каждое его слово, каждое движение бровей и губ.

Матильда хотела вновь взглянуть в эти просвечивающие безумные глаза, но чтобы при этом говорила она, а он молчал и в ужасе ждал своей участи. Но, похоже, это исключено, иначе она напрасно испачкала бы об него руки… И девочка представила себе, что сейчас творилось бы с ее жизнью, выстрели она в госпитале… Разбирательство, полиция, характеристика от учителей – она представляла это как-то так. А самое главное, все изменилось бы навсегда, жизнь уже не стала бы прежней.

Но однажды придется решиться, ведь дело не только в ее мести. Стэн шел на поправку, а это значило, что он не останется в долгу. А ему есть, за что с ней поквитаться.

Ночью девочке снился кошмар, в котором она стреляла в Стэна, а на его месте через секунду мучительно умирал на ее глазах совсем другой человек. И сердце Матильды заполнил липкий страх пополам с едким чувством вины, от чего она проснулась в слезах, с тем самым ощущением оцепенения до плеч.

Она не выспалась и клевала носом, пытаясь в последние минуты перед началом заурядного школьного дня выработать какое-то решение по самому главному делу в ее жизни. Делу, в котором у нее нет друзей и союзников.

– Матильда! – В приоткрывшуюся дверь просунулась Кэт. – Десять минут до завтрака. Ты что сидишь? Знаешь, что? Эти твои прогулки до добра не доведут.

– Кэт… – надо было кому-то хоть немного выговориться, а соседка – Матильда это знала – поняла бы правильно. – Ты представить себе не можешь, как мне надоела вся эта детсадовская херня…

Школьная пора у Матильды составляла неразрывную ассоциацию с промозглостью, серостью, холодом и темнотой. В такую погоду нечего было и думать о полноценной разведке, и девочка посвящала такие периоды учебе, пропуская через сознание исключительно отсчет времени до поездки к Тони.

Такое восприятие усугубилось тем, что цель ушла у нее из-под носа.

Стэна выписали буквально через несколько дней после ее неудачного покушения. Тут пригодилось знакомство с лаборантом, который остался подрабатывать в госпитале и до сих пор был признателен Матильде. С его помощью удалось выяснить адрес, по которому якобы проживал пациент. Но неделя наблюдений на месте показала, что ни Стэн, ни кто бы то ни было из знакомых Матильде лиц там не бывал. На протяжении месяца девочка предпринимала попытки выследить Бэнни от здания Управления до настоящего места обитания его шефа. Ее усилия в поиске логова монстра привели к определенным результатам. Если, конечно, можно считать таковым вывод, что Стэн неуловим.

Замерзнув после очередной долгой вылазки, Матильда грелась под одеялом, сложив руки под головой и глядя в потолок. Не может быть такого, что Стэн просто исчез... Ладно, что он пока не вышел на работу, это понятно - Леон здорово потрепал этого гада напоследок. Но должен же он где-то жить, спать, умываться по утрам, куда-то же он вешает свой костюм… Матильда впервые подумала, что он даже может жить не один. Тем хуже всем, кто ему дорог, если, конечно такие люди вообще существуют.

Холод отчаянно цеплялся за кости, не хотел уходить. Надвигались полугодовые итоговые тесты. И Рождество, к которому ученики должны готовить программу с хором и традиционными сценками. Нужно было взять тайм-аут – на все ее сил явно не хватало. Нового появления ее врага надо было терпеливо дожидаться, по ходу дела расправляясь с нагрузкой. Интересно, Стэн вообще празднует Рождество?

«Будем считать, урод, что я сделала тебе подарок», - подумала Матильда, погружаясь в сон.

Бесконечные дни за партой и домашними заданиями складывались в месяцы. Три вещи не давали Матильде сойти с ума без личного дела в окружении сверстников, то и дело шептавшихся у нее за спиной.

Первой, но отнюдь не главной, среди них был мультфильм «Трансформеры»*, про который она забыла на время подготовки планов мщения. Но и с ним успело произойти что-то странное, как бы символизирующее новый виток в ее собственной жизни. И это разочаровывало. Не было и не предвещалось привычных Оптимуса Прайма и Мегатрона, зато был какой-то чокнутый Гальватрон и совсем уж невнятные персонажи.

Второй точкой опоры была Кэт, компенсируя, видимо, отсутствие Мегатрона и Оптимуса. Она одна не открещивалась от Матильды и хоть как-то вдохновляла своим примером на работу. В тир они по-прежнему ходили вместе. Так случилось, что она поджидала Матильду именно там в тот несостоявшийся роковой для Стэна день и знала тайну подмены настоящего спортивного пистолета муляжом. И уже было трудно сказать, забыла ли она тот случай или просто очень хорошо скрывала свое мнение на этот счет.

Началось что-то необычное, новое в среде сверстников. И Матильде это «что-то» не нравилось. Она чувствовала, что оно таит в себе много лишних проблем, особенно для одиночки вроде нее. Еще вчера были наивные, но отдельные личности, с которыми худо-бедно можно было поболтать на разные темы. А сегодня это - уже амебы, слипшиеся в кучки. Значение приобрело количество, а не качество. Их с Кэт было двое, формально они выполняли правила этой игры и могли спокойно заниматься своими делами.

Третьей и главной опорой была память о Леоне. Хранить и поддерживать ее помогала миссис Макалистер, согласившаяся когда-то иногда выслушивать истории из прошлого девочки. Но Матильда быстро убедилась, что просто не представляет, как будет рассказывать о некоторых вещах этой строгой женщине, что сводило богатство общения на нет.

Матильда продолжала пить молоко, хотя в холодное время его стало необходимо подогревать, но она решила привыкнуть к преодолению этого неудобства. Она не пропускала ни одной тренировки – хоть Стэну досталось в том здании, надо было быть готовой ко всему. Растение она не рискнула оставить в открытом грунте на зиму – все-таки оно относилось к тропической флоре. Теперь оно составляло компанию девочкам, занимая подоконник. Одна отрада до самого лета, не сдохнуть бы с тоски к тому времени.

Но Стэн проявил признаки жизни уже к концу февраля. И как! В местных новостях сообщили об успешной деятельности его отдела, в ходе которой была разоблачена крупная банда наркоторговцев. Потягивая молоко, Матильда перебирала в уме предположения. Можно, конечно, допустить, что, пройдя по грани между жизнью и смертью, он понял что-то и решил творить добро… Но это просто смешно. Скорее, тут надо выбирать между заказом конкурента за кругленькую сумму для продажных копов и жизненной необходимостью для самого Стэна доказать свою профпригодность и защитить пошатнувшуюся репутацию. Вот он, похоже, и решил пожертвовать мелкими сошками, которые оптом сошли за банду.

– Вот это профессионал, – убежденно сказала сидящая рядом Кэт. На испепеляющий взгляд Матильды она ответила: – Другой бы сдался – такое не проходит насовсем.

У Матильды всегда была уверенность, что Стэн вернулся бы при малейшей надежде на работу в прежнем качестве. О судьбе семьи одного незадачливого мелкого дилера, в том числе четырехлетнего мальчика, она деликатно промолчала. Кэт не виновата, что Стэнсфилд убедил весь мир в своей непогрешимости.

Наступила пора, когда весна взяла свое, и городские посадки покрылись дымкой раскрывающихся молодых листочков.

Матильда шла по тротуару и наслаждалась теплом. После монохромных видов холодного города, разбавленных лишь вспышками вывесок и рекламы, создавалось чувство, что еще немного, и та прошлогодняя история повторится вновь на улицах, купающихся в ярком свете. Но только уже не с ней и не с Леоном.

Если он жив, то почему не придет за ней? Если он погиб, то почему она до сих пор не верит? Матильда часто вспоминала его в последнее время, и это было как-то особенно грустно, ведь мир вокруг просыпался после очередной зимней смерти, утверждая таким образом жизнь. Что-то особенное она чувствовала в этой весне, точно душистый воздух сам льется в легкие, а она идет, не касаясь земли – и в небо взлетела бы, стоило захотеть. Но у нее еще были незавершенные дела.

Здание Управления возвышалось над площадью, весна была не властна над его мрачными стенами, подпирающими небо. Матильда взяла за правило следить за этим объектом с биноклем с безопасного расстояния. Она дежурила здесь неделю, и сегодня ожидание было вознаграждено. У ступеней остановилась служебная машина, и впервые с самого первого своего покушения Матильда увидела Стэна, поднимающегося к парадному входу в Управление.

Это был тот самый Стэн в своем светлом костюме. На мгновение Матильда поймала себя на мысли, что она провалилась в прошлое, где подлец еще цел и невредим, и вот-вот за ним прокрадется девочка с большим пакетом – она сама из прошлого. Но нет, было нечто, возвращающее в реальность. Стэн хромал на левую ногу, не сильно, но по сравнению с прежними их встречами заметно. Костюм был как будто слегка велик ему, но это могло показаться. Это все такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что он жив и способен самостоятельно двигаться!

Люди, попадавшиеся навстречу Стэну, приветствовали его и пожимали руку, идущие за ним догоняли и выражали то же самое. Матильда нахмурилась. Ладно, делегацию не выставили у дверей. Ублюдок, оборвавший жизни Леона и ее брата, купался в лучах всеобщего уважения и дышал в этот момент пьянящим весенним воздухом. Эта несправедливость ранила не хуже ножа. И она, Матильда, была готова исправить это.


	8. 2 - Four years before

Месяцы пролетали один за другим, отмеченные встречами с Тони.

Матильда все пыталась вызвать его на разговор о Леоне, хотя бы о чем-то хорошо ей о нем известном – о чем-то большем она и не мечтала. Каждые четыре бесконечных недели она жила, словно воды в рот набрав, если не считать ответов у доски и обмена фразами с соседкой, и всегда надеялась на один день, в который можно было отвести душу и разделить с кем-то невысказанные чувства и мысли.

С директрисой она обсудила ровно столько, сколько могла доверить постороннему человеку – дальше лежала непреодолимая черта, за которую был заказан путь всем, кто был в стороне от их с Леоном истории. И Матильда очень надеялась на общество Тони. Но тот всякий раз переводил тему в другое русло, да так ловко, что девочка не замечала, как на столе оказывалась купюра в сто долларов, знаменующая завершение разговора.

Тони не выражал тревоги по поводу того, что Стэн вернулся в строй. Во всяком случае, внешне он был всегда одинаково спокоен и даже помогал строить планы: вместе они продумали, как удобнее оплачивать занятия в школе и пансион. Матильда же опасалась ответных действий от оправившегося врага, но только первое время. Напряженные годы учебы не давали сосредоточиться на упреждающем ударе, тем более, Стэн не предпринимал попыток добраться до нее. Матильда подумала, что в стремлении отомстить по горячим следам ею двигала не только ненависть, но и страх. Но страх со временем угас до легких опасений, которые не давали расслабиться в ожидании удобного момента для свершения ее мести.

Вместе с Кэт она записалась на курсы самообороны, рассудив, что раз негде учиться нападению, то не стоит терять время даром, и есть смысл поучиться защите. Почему-то ей запомнилось самое смешное занятие – тогда они учились удару по глазам. Чтобы усилить пальцы для удара, надо было развести их по два: мизинец соединить с безымянным, а средний – с указательным. За безуспешными попытками проделать этот трюк группа шутила, мол, может от вулканских* приветствий сразу перейти к вулканскому захвату?

Редкие люди, проявлявшие интерес к жизни Матильды, удивлялись ее замкнутости и столь странным увлечениям. Все-таки она вступила в тот возраст, когда обостряются чувства, душа бунтует и просит новизны впечатлений – от молодой девушки пятнадцати лет ждут именно таких установок. Но Матильда для себя уже все решила. Самого дорогого человека больше нет, и второго такого никогда не будет. И единственный смысл в жизни – отомстить его убийце, который коварством (в этом она не сомневалась) избежал справедливого возмездия.

То, что Стэн ходит по одним с ней улицам, заставляло Матильду каждый день подниматься на занятия, делать домашнее задание, тренироваться, мыть листья растения и пить молоко. То, что он, руководитель отдела в Управлении, каждый день совершает какие-то действия – тайные преступные и явные на страже закона – вдохновляло ее учиться по-настоящему, тянуться вверх, чтобы не стыдно было при встрече, и Леон мог бы ею гордиться.

Постепенно месяцы складывались в годы, из которых запоминались только отдельные происшествия, оставившие наиболее глубокие впечатления. И в тот день, когда ей довелось бы взглянуть в глаза своего врага, она вспомнила бы именно такие моменты.

На протяжении трех лет Стэн всегда был где-то рядом. Его можно было застать у входа или в холле Управления, но Матильда предпочитала наблюдать издалека, осторожно и не слишком часто. В самом здании он редко задерживался, а разузнать, куда он ездит по делам, было рискованно. Также не удалось выяснить, где же он живет. Но видимая близость цели создавала приятное ощущение, что можно в любой момент протянуть руку и сорвать сладкий плод мщения.

По иронии судьбы, у Матильды даже появилась возможность оценить его высказывание о предпочтении жизнелюбивых людей в качестве жертв. В один прекрасный день, наблюдая в бинокль площадь перед Управлением, она увидела мерзавца веселым, хоть и слегка хромым, и прогуливающимся в обществе незнакомки. Судя по совершенно очарованному виду, молодая женщина явно не понимала, с кем имеет дело. А судя по виду Стэна, он что-то принял. Матильда поморщилась от неприятных воспоминаний. «Если он ее убьет, то она сама виновата», - подумала девушка. Душа ее кипела от возмущения и ненависти. Будь в руках снайперская винтовка, застрелила бы на месте. Обоих. Одного – за брата и Леона, за то, что жив и даже счастлив, другую – за то, что дура. Ну, что же, тем приятнее будет отнять у него жизнь.

Матильда уже придумала план, разделалась с учебой – сдала годовые тесты на отлично, и тут… Стэн пропал. Она поняла это через неделю безрезультатных наблюдений у Управления. Сначала Матильда решила, что он ушел в отпуск, но через месяц с лишним поняла, что это слишком для такого спеца. Мир разом померк, дни полетели без счета, было чувство, словно дно ушло из-под ног. Будь это время учебным, она прогуливала бы занятия, просиживая дни напролет напротив Управления, но кто-то хранил ее от таких опрометчивых поступков. Леон на небе, не иначе.

Она впервые по-настоящему дурела от бездействия. Не зная, куда себя деть, Матильда согласилась съездить вечером в город погулять с компанией сверстников, впервые в жизни. Но разговор не заладился: ее шуток не понимали, ответы игнорировали, и она довольно быстро поняла, что может исчезнуть совершенно незаметно. Она чувствовала себя настолько бессмысленно и тоскливо, что выбить это состояние можно было только клин клином. Навестить, например, их последнее с Леоном жилище. Интересно, кто там живет теперь? Помнит ли кто тот роковой день?

Матильда получила ответы на свои вопросы у приветливой пожилой женщины из числа жильцов. Оказывается, там долго вспоминали о террористе, который взял в заложники девочку, а когда понял, что храбрый коп его если не поймает, то точно застрелит, взорвал полдома.

– Ни себе, ни людям! – подытожила женщина и добавила, чуть не плача: – Полицейского жалко. Жить бы и жить… А девочку больше никто не видел, представляешь?

– Полицейский жив и здоров, – успокоила ее Матильда. – А девочка умерла.

Она совершила две роковые ошибки: потратила чуть больше денег на прогулку и прошлась до памятного дома пешком, надеясь сэкономить деньги на проезд. В итоге к тому моменту, когда Матильда подходила к нужной остановке, в переулках разлилась довольно густая сумеречная синева, и это нагоняло двойную порцию тоски и отчаянья.

Она не плакала с самой попытки убить Стэна, но то было от раздражения и злобы, а сейчас глаза жгли обычные горькие слезы беспомощности и обиды. Всерьез не восприняли, она одинока, зря потратила время и деньги, добираться теперь с приключениями, даже слухи могут пойти… А главное, никто не знает правды о Леоне, а она даже не может открыть всем глаза и покарать его убийцу…

– Мисс Ландо, могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь?

Матильда не сразу вспомнила, где она слышала этот голос, а вспомнив, удивилась. И посмотрела на обратившегося. Агент Уилсон смотрел на нее поверх опущенного стекла машины, жесткое лицо его изображало подобие сочувствия, но тон обещал серьезный разговор. А он, пожалуй, постарше Стэна. Интересно, как он ее нашел? Ах, да, она всегда садится на этой остановке. Надо бы разнообразить привычки.

Они зашли в кафе вроде того, что держал Тони, и Матильда допустила, что у этого заведения тоже есть секреты – не зря же они так удачно попали, что отдаленный столик в углу с приятным светом как раз пустовал. От предложения перекусить за счет Уилсона она тактично отказалась – мало ли, придется потом бесплатно работать на него за эти случайные харчи. Главное было не выдать при знакомстве, что она уже видела его раньше и более менее представляла себе, кто он такой. Матильда отметила, что сидеть напротив Уилсона за столом ей более комфортно, чем на соседнем сидении в машине. Зарождающимся чутьем она расценивала его мимолетные взгляды на свои коленки как неприятные.

– Мисс Ландо, – начал Уилсон с ноткой печали, не выбивающейся, однако, из его официального стиля. – Примите мои запоздалые соболезнования. Представляю, как вам тяжело вспоминать те события, и прошу прощения за то, что вынужден напомнить о них…

– Прошло три года, – ответила Матильда, отмечая, что речь идет явно о ее семье, расстрелянной людьми Стэна. – Время лечит, мне стало легче говорить об этом, и я могу слушать вас без оговорок. Как это произошло? Рассказывайте все, в подробностях, я выдержу.

– О, это было ужасно. – Уилсон поморщился, словно увидел перед собой место преступления. – Злоумышленник выбил замок выстрелом из ружья, он шел по коридору, убивая всех, кто попадался ему на пути. Его первой жертвой стала женщина в ванной. – Агент сделал паузу и проследил за реакцией Матильды, та кивнула. – Дальше он догнал молодую девушку и застрелил ее выстрелом в спину. После этого глава семьи побежал к выходу, а преступник выхватил револьвер, и расстрелял его, опять-таки, в спину, добив тремя выстрелами в упор. У него кончились патроны, он достал пистолет-пулемет и расстрелял выбежавшего в коридор мальчика.

При упоминании мальчика Матильда чуть моргнула, справляясь с жжением в глазах, и сдержалась – все-таки она морально приготовилась.

– Продолжайте, мистер Уилсон. Со мной все в порядке.

– На этом самое страшное заканчивается и начинается суть дела, – хищно оскалившись, с готовностью сообщил агент. – Мы нашли человека, расправившегося с вашей семьей.

На стол легла фотография, озадачившая Матильду. Она была немного мутная, явно официальная. Судя по засвеченному блику, оригинал висел за стеклом. И точно не на стенде «Их разыскивает полиция», уж скорее на доске почета. Запечатлен на ней был хмурый, но, судя по виду, не злобный молодой мужик. Бесцветные волосы, светлые глаза. До впечатления полного уныния не хватало только двухдневной щетины, однако он был гладко выбрит, а его форма была застегнута на все пуговицы. За мгновение до того, как Матильда до конца осознала, кто это, Уилсон озвучил:

– Его зовут Норман Стэнсфилд. Он оборотень в погонах, сделал карьеру в полиции, обзавелся связями. Так просто его не взять. Мы долго расследовали это дело, это был бы глухарь, если бы мы не попытались найти вас. Теперь благодаря вашим показаниям мы можем упечь его за решетку навсегда. А в тюрьме не любят бывших копов, даже продажных. Думаю, вас удовлетворит такой исход дела. Нам нужны только ваши показания. После того, как он сядет, вас не потревожат.

Под выжидающим взглядом Уилсона Матильда соображала, что же делать. Она догадывалась, что весь разговор придет к Стэну, но вот так… Она хотела расплаты для него, но она хотела сделать это тихо, лично, адресно, а тут ей предлагали поучаствовать на подпевках в шоу имени Уилсона или еще кого-то. Сгноить убийцу в тюрьме, конечно, более жестокий вариант, чем просто застрелить или зарезать, но… Там он будет, как горошина в пироге, и она никогда не сможет его достать, чтобы даже сказать, кто и за что помог его туда упрятать… Нет, даже не в этом дело… Дело в этих моментах близости к жертве, ее дыхании, биении жизни, которая в твоей власти. Что можно позволить себе каприз и не причинить вреда…

– Прошло много времени, – как можно решительнее начала излагать свою позицию Матильда. Уилсон при этом всем видом продемонстрировал непонимание ответа, отличного от «да» и «я согласна». – К тому же, у отца было ружье, он мог оказать сопротивление, что могло повлечь жертвы среди полицейских. И полицейский был не один, наверняка не вся вина на нем.

Уилсон не подавал виду, но надо было ему показать, что официальную-то версию гибели своей семьи она знает.

– Так ответ «нет», мисс Ландо? – холодно спросил агент.

– Мне надо подумать, – уклончиво ответила Матильда, разглядывая фотографию. Предвосхищая обвинения в нерешительности, она заверила: – Впереди учеба и важные экзамены, мне надо вспомнить, насколько этот человек виноват передо мной, и прикинуть, когда я смогу вам помочь. Все-таки это была наполовину чужая мне семья. Как я могу связаться с вами?

– Я сам найду вас, – многозначительно ответил агент.

Матильда не могла расстаться с изображением Стэна, точно с какой-то диковиной: оно было, точно дверца в его жизнь, откуда он всегда будет смотреть на нее. И девушка позволила себе наглость.

– Можно, я откопирую фото и верну вам при встрече?

– Забирайте, – махнул рукой Уилсон.

Матильда поблагодарила агента за эту любезность, но от того, чтобы он ее подвез, отказалась. Не хватало еще влезать в долги и слушать потом сплетни о себе в раздевалке.


	9. 3 - No one will come

«Месть хороша, пока ты ее не совершил… Всю оставшуюся жизнь придется спать вполглаза...»

Матильда лежала в темноте, чувствуя себя комком оголенных нервов. Да какая, к черту, разница, чего бояться и чего ради не спать, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, каждого вздоха ветра в кронах деревьев за окном? А разница та, что ее враг еще коптит небо. С самого ухода Леона она постоянно чувствовала себя в опасности. Но тревога уходила на второй план, день за днем уступая рутине.

Порою, увлекшись новыми знаниями, девушка начинала интересоваться миром, заглядывать за рамки выставленных вокруг нее фальшивых декораций обыденности, будто снова обретая вкус к жизни. А ведь когда-то она сама могла дарить это чувство. Сейчас же ей очень не хватало его, словно жизнь покинула ее, и лишь тихо тлеющий огонек ненависти поддерживал движения души, разума и тела.

Прошлое никогда не отпускало. А в этот раз оно предательски напомнило о себе.

Произошло нечто совершенно ужасное и невозможное. И теперь Матильде хотелось перенестись во времени на три недели назад, к разговору с агентом, и уже тогда сказать, что она согласна сотрудничать. Не было бы второго их нескладного разговора с неприятным послевкусием, когда девушка отказалась от участия в деле своего врага. Тогда она чувствовала, что ее продуманная речь теряет всю свою убедительность в присутствии саркастичного Уилсона. Но она проявила тогда волю. Отказалась, чтобы покарать мерзавца своей рукой. По иронии судьбы, она теперь ждала в гости людей Стэна, сжимая под подушкой нож и обмирая от чувства обреченности.

Получилось одновременно страшно и нелепо.

Утром Матильда заехала в город к Тони, но сначала решила немного прогуляться. По дороге к ресторанчику она размышляла о том, куда же мог исчезнуть Стэн. Он мог выделить время на поправку подпорченного здоровья, мог заболеть, уехать в командировку или заняться личной жизнью. Последнее, конечно, едва ли возможно. Как и то, что он мог покинуть этот город насовсем, ведь конкуренты по-прежнему хотели устранить его. В раздумьях Матильда пнула банку из-под колы.

Впереди уже маячил знакомый перекресток, и мысли девушки привычно обратились к Тони, их обычным разговорам, неизменному стакану молока, который в это время, вероятно, уже ждал ее на столе.

Люди шли по улице, и Матильду не удивило, что с кем-то из них, идущим навстречу, она секунду не могла разойтись. Так бывает, когда люди витают в своих мыслях, ничего не замечая вокруг, и идут по оживленному тротуару или коридору. Когда вторая попытка обойти этого человека не увенчалась успехом, девушка посмотрела ему в лицо.

Надо же было столкнуться с ним именно там, в двух шагах от спасительной двери «У Тони», словно в дурном сне! Но это был не сон. Стэн преграждал ей путь. Он как будто стал меньше с их встречи в уборной, и сейчас девушка смотрела на него почти на равных, а не снизу вверх, как раньше. Он уже не казался всесильным и недосягаемым – обычный мужик в светлом костюме, какие во множестве ходят по городу и сидят в офисах. Но это чувство было обманчиво, ведь сложность клиента складывается не только из его собственных данных. Мельком Матильда успела заметить двух его подручных, а одного из них – парня в клетчатой рубашке – даже запомнила, хотя это было уже ни к чему.

В свое время надо было отбросить привычку носить грубые ботинки и коротко стричься, отпустить и перекрасить волосы, выбросить в Гудзон массивную подвеску… Ужас сковал ее, и чем отчетливей она понимала, что не узнать ее было невозможно и единственно верное решение – бежать прочь изо всех сил, тем сильнее было искушение остаться на месте и решить все раз и навсегда.

Бесконечно долгие доли секунды Стэн проходил мимо. Потом где-то далеко позади хлопнула дверь машины, завелся мотор, и Матильда облегченно выдохнула, не веря в свое чудесное спасение.

Вечером она проклинала прожитый день по двум причинам. Первая из них: она поругалась с Тони. Не насмерть, но она чувствовала, что по-прежнему уже не будет никогда. На нервах после пережитого она потребовала от него ответа, правда ли это он сдал Стэну место жительства Леона… Вспоминать не хотелось, в сердце появилась еще одна пустота, маленькая и холодная.

Вторая причина: она не могла определиться, что больше беспокоит ее – то, что Стэн мог ее узнать, или то, что он мог ее не узнать. Первое было опасно, второе же было оскорбительно. Дорогу к Тони он помнит, а девочку, пытавшуюся его убить, запамятовал? Как такое может быть? У Матильды появилось предположение, что это амнезия – вообще причудливая и очень избирательная штука: все-таки он пережил взрыв. Но потом она решила, что надо меньше ходить по вечерам мимо рекреации, где комендантша и старшие школьницы смотрят мыльные оперы, которые понижают айкью всего пансионата. Матильда сочла нужным предупредить директрису, но та не придала особого значения и даже нашла слова, которые поначалу успокоили.

Но Матильда знала: Стэн все помнит, он лишь затаился, потому что чует – сейчас ей наплевать на свою жизнь, и убийство не принесет ему удовольствия.

А ближе к ночи всё ее существо захватил холодный липкий страх.

После бессонной ночи Матильда взяла себя в руки.

Надо было признать, что в ее ситуации было что-то от давнишней попытки убить Стэна, только рядом не было Леона, который защитил бы ее от ярости потревоженного врага. Конечно, никто не заменил бы ей все, что составляло мимолетное счастье в ее короткой жизни, никто бы не смог этого понять, никто бы уже не воскресил то, что умерло в ней.

Но тут дело было в другом. Матильда отчаянно нуждалась в защите и помощи. В чем бы она сама себя не убеждала и как бы не бравировала наедине с собой, расправа ее пугала. Тони не пойдет против Стэна, директриса не спасет ее от бандитов, переезд не решит проблему навсегда: чуткий сон потенциальной жертвы – изощренная пытка, муки которой она уже ощутила этой ночью. И единственное, что могло ее защитить сейчас – закон, в который она уже давно не верила. Посмотрев на то, как страж порядка расстреливает женщин и детей, а киллер в это время спасает маленькую девочку, трудно потом решиться подать заявление в полицию.

На протяжении трех дней девушка дежурила на «своей» остановке в городе, и на четвертый день Уилсон вышел на связь. Разговор состоялся в уже знакомом кафе за тем самым укромным столиком, идеально подходившим для подобных случаев.

– Что-то случилось, мисс Ландо? – Агент как будто был обеспокоен. Выражение лица было то же, что при их первой встрече – дежурно сочувственное, а взгляд при этом сверлил насквозь.

– Ничего. – И теперь надо порадовать его новостью. – Я еще раз хорошо все обдумала и готова выдвинуть обвинения против Стэнсфилда.

Агент то ли улыбнулся, то ли оскалился, показав длинные зубы, и эта улыбка не предвещала убийце Леона и братика ничего хорошего.

– Поздно, мисс Ландо. – Злорадный тон показался Матильде неуместным и оттого пугающим. Агент усмехнулся и продолжил: – Я уже проконсультировался по вероятности положительного решения по этому делу. Как вы сказали, вас не было поблизости от места преступления во время совершения этого самого преступления, то есть вы лишь можете подать заявление, но не решить исход дела. – Не давая Матильде вставить слово, он говорил и говорил, повышая тон. – Показания других свидетелей не доказывают вины Стэнсфилда, повторное расследование затруднительно в виду уничтожения многих улик за давностью. Следствие остановилось на версии, что ваш отец, испугавшись ответственности за хранение наркотиков, застрелил одного сотрудника полиции и ранил Стэнсфилда из своего оружия. Завладев оружием стража порядка, ваш отец, пользуясь созданной неразберихой, расстрелял вашу мачеху и сводную сестру, потому что те были в курсе его дел. Его действия вызвали панику у одного из сотрудников полиции, и тот открыл беспорядочную стрельбу, в ходе которой случайно погиб маленький мальчик – надо думать, ваш родной брат. Стэнсфилд ранил вашего отца, дабы остановить преступника, но тот дернулся при его приближении. Стэнсфилд всадил в него весь барабан, потому что преступник был еще вооружен и опасен, а сам коп был в состоянии аффекта от увиденной бойни… – Агент понизил голос до презрительного неодобрения. – Вас устраивает такая версия гибели вашей семьи, мисс Ландо? Это при том, что их убийца разгуливает на свободе и считается одним из лучших сотрудников Управления.

Но стыдить или как-то иначе пробуждать ее к действиям было излишне – Матильда чувствовала лишь желание сжать рукоять ножа и самой совершить правосудие, никому ничего не доказывая, обманув систему, надежно защищавшую Стэна. Ночь в страхе и ожившие картины гибели ее близких отодвинули желание спасти свою жизнь на второй план. Месть ее и спасет, а этот скользкий тип может и дальше думать, с какой стороны подкопаться. Матильда уже думала сказать что-то на прощание и направиться к выходу, раз уж свидетель из нее не получился, но Уилсон ее остановил. Как он это сделал, девушка не поняла, но вид его говорил, что разговор не окончен, и она то ли из любопытства, то ли из вежливости спросила о дальнейших планах по этому делу.

– Знаете, есть одна возможность. – Уилсон смотрел ей в глаза, казалось, его сероватое лицо совсем близко. – Но от вас потребуется все ваше мужество.

Они шли темным ночным переулком – черной влажно блестящей пропастью между кирпичными стенами зданий. Машину пришлось оставить во дворе за пару кварталов от пункта назначения – это было необходимо для дела. Матильда строила догадки о цели их вылазки, обходя сточные канавы и разнообразный мусор. Самой правдоподобной ей казалась мысль, что они идут следить за темными делишками Стэна и компании. А что еще могут сделать два человека? Например, агент может попытаться кого-то арестовать… Хотя, может, он сотрудник спецслужб – выправка заметна. Тогда было бы интереснее.

Их путешествие закончилось в мрачноватом тупике, заваленном строительным мусором. В здание вела железная дверь, к которой вели хлипкие ржавые лестничные марши.

– Вот мы и пришли, – тихо, но ощутимо небрежно сказал Уилсон. – Дальше ваш выход. Вы входите в это здание, а дальше все происходит само.

– Что… происходит? – спросила Матильда, начиная догадываться.

– А происходит вот что. – Уилсон темным пятном закрывал обратный путь. - Ты идешь по этой гребаной лестнице в это гребаное здание.

– Там… доказательства? – Матильда подняла на агента незамутненный взгляд. Тянуть время, любой ценой тянуть время! Валять дурочку, изобразить приступ. Надо сначала понять, что к чему.

– Да, – с издевательской ноткой согласился агент. – Не бойся, там с тобой ничего не случится.

Если доказательств нет, то их надо создать. Возможно, в здании люди Стэна – на рейде, например, но скорее всего, это сделка. Если она окажется в здании, то Стэн сведет с ней счеты, а уж Уилсон предоставит следствию все доказательства убийства. Ее убийства… И с ней не церемонятся уже – она же расходный материал! Мысли лихорадочно прокручивались в ее уме, перекрывались, точно стеклышки в калейдоскопе, но она лишь спросила:

– Там Стэнсфилд?

Агент дернулся, точно от пощечины. Да, Тони прав, когда говорит, что жизнь заставляет людей думать. Похоже, ее предположение попало в точку. И это был блестящий шанс, как ей тогда казалось. Матильда улыбнулась:

– Дайте мне оружие, и я иду.

– Время выходит, – угрожающе отозвался Уилсон. – Ты пойдешь туда в любом случае и так, как я захочу. А я хочу, чтобы ты была безоружна. Может, ты еще не заметила, но пути назад у тебя нет.

Матильда начала было протестовать, но он продолжил шепотом, от которого ей стало окончательно ясно, что бесполезно взывать к человечности или предлагать всех устраивающие варианты:

– Или ты сейчас просто поверишь мне и по-хорошему сделаешь, что я сказал. Или ты поползешь делать то же самое, но сначала убедишься, что нет того, что я не могу сейчас с тобой сделать.

– Почему? – спросила девушка, размазывая слезы под упавшими на лицо волосами: так можно было незаметно высматривать что-нибудь, подходящее для самообороны.

Покорность жертвы вдохновила Уилсона.

– Потому что я знаю, что ты делала после гибели своих родных. – Это было неприятным сюрпризом, если он говорил о Леоне и ее обучении. Может, блефует? – Я могу упечь тебя в колонию для малолетних преступников, а могу рассказать всем твоим учителям и друзьям, какую веселую жизнь ты вела со своим сожителем. Я могу тебя сейчас избить до кровавых соплей, и никто, деточка, тебе не поверит, когда ты прибежишь жаловаться на меня. – Глаза его загорелись огнем, который Матильде совсем не понравился. – А могу прямо здесь вежливо попросить тебя показать, чему ты научилась у взрослого мужчины. И ты не сможешь отказаться, потому что, напоминаю, я могу сделать с твоей паршивой жизнью, за которую ты так цепляешься, все, что захочу.

– Ну так и дайте мне оружие – и я покажу вам, чему меня учили! – только невидимый в грязной темноте румянец мог бы выдать, что девушка прекрасно поняла, к чему на самом деле клонил агент. Да как он смеет порочить ее любовь своим поганым языком! Леон бы сейчас подогнал ему гранату под ноги или отстрелил бы все лишнее. Стало обидно и горько.

Уилсон, похоже, понял ее по-своему. А может, решил силком отправить ее безоружной навстречу безжалостному врагу. Да и зачем отправлять ее куда-то живой, если у него есть возможность подкинуть труп? Он неспешно приблизился к дрожащей заплаканной девушке, забившейся в угол, загроможденный разломанными деревянными коробками.

Матильда даже не поняла, что произошло в следующий момент. Она знала, что в руках у нее что-то вроде бывшей ножки стола, чувствовала, как тяжело замахиваться, успела подумать, что бить по левой руке – неудачное решение. Агент перехватил ее оружие, слабо ударившее его, и она вслепую ударила его пониже колена, а затем – не очень удачный удар ниже пояса. Матильде не приходилось использовать свои навыки часто, но иногда приходилось.

Был эффект неожиданности в темноте – нападение сломленной, деморализованной, зависимой жертвы, за которой было трудно уследить в темном углу. Мнение других, образ жизни, страх за будущее – девушка отмела все эти флажки, которыми ее обкладывали год за годом.

Она опрометью бросилась на свет, скидывая в проход коробки и отвратительного вида большие мусорные пакеты. Ее удары были недостаточно сильны, Уилсон преследовал ее, и конец погони был вопросом времени: его дыхание, треск коробок и плеск грязной воды неумолимо приближались.

Девушка уже видела улицу и была готова выскочить навстречу припозднившимся прохожим, когда пальцы разъяренного Уилсона впились в ее запястье с такой силой, будто он хотел выломать из него все косточки. Вскрикнув, девушка собралась, и, не дожидаясь, когда он схватит ее второй рукой, пнула, кажется, по колену и угостила напоследок «вулканским приветствием».

Увернувшись от его объятий один раз, она почти достигла мутного пятна света от одинокого фонаря. Но почувствовала, что руки из темноты позади вцепились в куртку.

– Помогите! – вырвалось у нее впервые за три года. Но тогда она как можно тише сдавленно молила о спасении, а сейчас надо было позвать в полный голос.

Улица безмолвствовала, но свет, кажется, фар, вспорол темноту. Хватка на ее хрупких плечах ослабла и исчезла совсем, быстрые шаги удалялись в зловонной темноте позади.

– Ну, нет… – прошептала Матильда, оказавшись перед источником спасительного сияния – полицейской патрульной машиной.

За рулем сидел обычный коп. Этот парень сразу бросился в переулок, но вернулся через пять минут, как можно было ожидать, без Уилсона. Матильда не сопротивлялась намерению отвезти ее в участок и добровольно села в машину. И в салоне она оказалась не одна. Парень в клетчатой рубашке, человек Стэна, иногда перебрасывался парой слов с копом за рулем. Неужели напарники? Едва ли полицейский катает своего приятеля на дежурстве.

Тем поздним вечером Матильда впервые написала заявление в полицию, которое, она была готова побиться об заклад, забрал сообщник ее давнего врага, хлопотавший рядом. Чудесно, просто чудесно! Пусть продажные копы перестреляют или пересажают друг друга!

Уже в своей комнате в пансионате девушка вспоминала вероломство и садизм Уилсона, равнодушие копа в участке, возмущения комендантши поздним включением душа. Она представляла, как Стэн посмеивается, читая ее заявление. Что еще завтра скажут о ее ночном возвращении и синяках…

Она одна в этом мире, никто не удержит ее тонкую руку от выстрела в русской рулетке. Даже если она выбьет себе мозги, никто даже не заметит.


	10. 4 - Turning Back

– Привет, свинки! – весело крикнула Матильда, скидывая обувь в прихожей.

– Привет, Матильда! – ответила она сама себе уже на кухне, изображая звонкий разноголосый хор.

Задорный фартук в мультяшных хавроньях свисал со спинки стула. Таких стульев было два – рассохшиеся и скрипучие, они годились для размещения всякой мелочи куда лучше, чем для своего прямого назначения, и это был своего рода утешительный забег, почетная пенсия – все равно хозяева были против произвола жильцов в отношении старой мебели. Перед фартуком со свинками Матильда в свое время не устояла – именно его не хватало в скромной обстановке, до боли напоминающей дни с Леоном.

За окном ярко светило солнце, и его лучи словно старались по-своему переложить клетку на скатерти тенями от оконной рамы, а заодно перекроить всю тесную, под стать маленькой квартирке, кухню. Матильда снимала это жилье недавно, сменив предыдущую уже привычную квартиру, которую она подыскала после пансионата школы в связи с поступлением в колледж.

Тони очень помог ей с финансовой стороной поступления два года назад. Он не выдавал ей больше сотни на руки, но в принципиальных вопросах выполнял волю Леона, тем более, в его «лучше, чем банке» хранились и деньги ее семьи. Как бы она ни сердилась тогда на Тони, все равно всякий раз, когда он брал на себя заботу о ее делах, Матильда ощущала неудобство, почти угрызения совести. И тихо сердилась еще пуще. Хотелось свести это чувство к минимуму, а заодно обрести некоторую независимость.

…Еще в школе она пробовала подрабатывать, но с месяц пожив, дни напролет сбиваясь с ног и едва донося голову до подушки уже в своей комнате, быстро поняла, что неинтеллектуальный труд, да еще и обставленный со всех сторон ритуалами и контролем, несовместим со смыслом ее жизни. Заказы, всегда приветливая улыбка и безукоризненная вежливость, лавирование между столиками, сотня мелочей ежесекундно в мозге, привыкшем впитывать знания и обдумывать месть, а не держать временный мусор. Самое ужасное, что в отупляющей череде однообразных дней за подносом она забывала, чем живет на самом деле.

Тогда она ощутила очень остро, что образование пригодится, ведь ее операция требовала определенных вложений и информированности, а без времени и денег и речи быть не могло о достойной подготовке. Тогда же Матильда приняла решение о своей будущей специальности: она не знала точно, что это будет, интересно ли ей это, сколько за это платят и как с этим жить, но все это не имело значения – во главу угла ставились доступность, краткость курса и возможность бывать в Управлении на постоянной основе. Так она и сформировала приблизительную цель: колледж, что-нибудь не очень престижное, но желательно хоть как-то связанное с юриспруденцией или делопроизводством.

За малыми шагами к промежуточной цели время летело быстро. Вокруг бушевали подростковые драмы, возникали и рушились парочки, собирались и распадались стратегические союзы. Но несколько человек были заняты делом среди этого непостоянного хаоса, одной из них была и Матильда. Что касается Кэт, то та уверенно переросла стадию юного натуралиста и шла в разряд будущих экологов. Иногда становилось жаль разъезжаться, все-таки столько лет они мирно соседствовали по своим углам. Оказывается, такое отношение – вроде равнодушное, но доброжелательно-ненавязчивое – было именно тем, что не тревожило старые душевные раны и не наносило новых.

В один из последних дней в пансионате Матильда решилась дозировано рассказать Кэт часть своей истории. Слова образовывали неудержимый поток, и она осознала, как же давно этот рассказ рвался быть изложенным, разделенным с кем-то. Сердце ее билось, точно в вольном беге навстречу ветру, в этом биении не было режущего диссонанса холодного страха. Только свобода скинуть маску.

…Девочка из неблагополучной семьи, оставшаяся одна наедине с бандитами, расстрелявшими ее родных – вот кто она была в минуту, когда он пришел ей на помощь – добрый плохой человек, живший по соседству, единственный, кто откликался на ее немой крик о помощи: вредные привычки, взгляд в пропасть через решетку перил, открытое лицо со следами побоев. Он защищал ее от убийц, приучил пить молоко, заменил родителей и весь белый свет – странный человек, замкнутый, мрачный и немногословный. От таких не ждут милосердия, но в этом мире давно все смешалось, и такой тип оказался самым преданным другом, заботливым родителем и единственным защитником, какого знала истерзанная детская душа. Его больше нет, и цветок, который снова растет в саду, был ему лучшим другом…

Естественно, она опустила подробности, умолчала о настоящих именах и откровенном криминале, но не могла не ответить на вопрос, когда же с ней произошли все эти знаменательные события. На ее честный ответ Кэт задумчиво сказала просто: «Ладно», и Матильда была благодарна за отсутствие лишних вопросов – несколько минут откровенности вымотали не хуже полного рабочего дня.

Этот разговор Матильда помнила отлично, а вот два года учебы в колледже смешались в один бесконечный день сплошных лекций, практик и контроля знаний.

Выпив непременный стакан молока, девушка взяла пульверизатор и занялась растением. Неприхотливое и живучее, никогда не жалующееся и не упрекающее, оно скрашивало ее будни уже седьмой год. Лучший друг, которому можно было рассказать все.

…Растение по имени Леон сменило множество листьев с тех пор, как в один недобрый день перепуганная Матильда – тогда почти девчонка – обратилась за помощью к федеральному агенту, точившему зуб на ее врага. Тот случай месяца на три отбил желание наведываться в город, кроме как для встречи с Тони. Вспоминать ту историю девушка не любила: до сих пор в памяти всплывали темнота, обманутые надежды, затяжное предчувствие предательского удара с неожиданной стороны. Но было в этом и кое-что полезное: тогда она раз и навсегда решила, что будет работать одна. Сначала от этой мысли было страшно, она была словно последняя горькая капля в чаше одиночества и беззащитности, но Матильде было не привыкать к подобному.

Отмаявшись опасениями последствий крайне неудачного сотрудничества, от которого она приобрела лишь нового недруга, спустя некоторое время девушка решилась провести разведку. К ее облегчению, Уилсон сошел со сцены и, надо отметить, за четыре года ни разу не попался ей на глаза. А не то она убила бы его, честное слово. Скорее всего, он опасался Стэна и его людей, которые вполне могли пресечь его деятельность, если не свидетельствами о превышении полномочий, так пулей в лоб.

Стэн же, напротив, как тогда вернулся, так и не собирался исчезать надолго. Раз в пару лет он мог неделю-другую не появляться в Управлении, а потом все снова шло по-старому. Он работал день за днем, из года в год и, похоже, без выходных: отправляясь на вылазку рано утром в субботу, Матильда знала, кого увидит на ступенях парадного. Не зря же он говорил, что дети должны быть в школе – эта истина не оставляла его болезненную уродливую натуру, видимо, с годами менялась лишь функция.

Матильде все хотелось еще раз почувствовать, как она ненавидит его всеми фибрами души, еще раз увидеть его довольным жизнью, непременно в обществе хорошенькой женщины. Но это никак не удавалось: складывалось такое впечатление, что Стэнсфилд решил пересажать всех, кто причастен к обороту «зелья» любой природы в этом городе – иначе было трудно объяснить видимые методичность и упорство.

Фотография, полученная от агента, прописалась в глубине ящика ее письменного стола в одной из библиотечных книг. Раньше это делалось для конспирации, но постепенно переросло в привычку. Когда у Матильды появлялось немного времени, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, она доставала на свет свою реликвию и погружалась во взгляд своего врага. Прошли годы, и это фото перестало вызывать у нее те самые всплески гнева: все-таки на фото Стэн был совсем молодой и малость даже наивный. Не было в его глазах неотделимой от ненавистного образа безуминки, скорее усталость, сквозящая через готовность честно нести службу. Совсем другой человек. Вместо того, чтобы вызывать жажду мести, этот взгляд навевал что-то вроде скуки и заставлял еще раз вспомнить все сомнения, обрушивающиеся всякий раз, когда повседневная жизнь надолго отвлекала ее от самого главного.

Две версии гибели ее брата не давали ей покоя до сих пор. Она помнила ошарашивший разговор убийц у нее дома, меловой контур маленького тела на полу квартиры, помнила разговор Стэнсфилда с двумя следователями.

В какой момент она решила, что ее брата намеренно и хладнокровно пристрелил лично Стэн?

Говорят, человек может перепутать фантазии с реальностью, но как она могла нафантазировать себе такое? И что тут фантазия, принявшая вид воспоминаний, а где – воспоминания, неотличимые от фантазии? Открылись какие-то тайники разума, в которых была надежно спрятана память о том страшном дне. Матильда словно снова перенеслась в свое хрупкое двенадцатилетнее тело и брела на негнущихся ногах к двери квартиры Леона. Труп у порога в луже крови, топот и голоса за стеной. А ведь еще четверть часа назад все было как всегда.

 _– Посмотри, что ты наделал! Ты убил четырехлетнего мальчика! Нельзя было обойтись без этого?.._

 _…А вот уже унылые стены сортира в Управлении. Парень с дредами в прическе стоит у ряда казенных раковин и молча наблюдает, как Стэн целится из револьвера в нее, Матильду. Но в какой-то момент что-то переключилось в дурной голове его шефа._

 _– Отведи ее в мой офис…_

 _Того подонка, косящего под растамана, звали Блад. Вот чего не хватало в мозаике._

 _…Блад, отведи ее в мой офис…_

 _…Ну и что же ты наделал?.. Нельзя было обойтись без этого? Это был маленький четырехлетний мальчик!.._

 _…Ну и что же ты наделал, Уилли Блад? Ты убил маленького мальчика! Нельзя было обойтись без этого?.._

Матильда хотела забыть свое прозрение, но уже не могла. Ее братик погиб от шальной пули, выпущенной совсем другим подонком, который получил свое раньше Стэна. Живительное пламя ее ненависти поколебалось, руки были готовы опуститься. Надо было забыть о мести, как говорил Леон, и вот он снова оказался прав. И он продолжал бы жить, если б она послушала!

Но ведь Стэн – просто отвратительный человек, который сам мог убить ее братика, если б добрался. Собирался же он пристрелить ее, в чем она после личной беседы не испытывала не малейшего сомнения. Он – двуличный оборотень в погонах, сам не прочь побаловаться веществами, так что ее месть по-прежнему имела смысл и даже несла пользу обществу. И если Леон все-таки погиб тогда, то виноват в этом опять-таки Стэн…

Стайка солнечных зайчиков на столе увядала, приняв вечерний оранжевый оттенок. Матильда поставила растение обратно на подоконник, сбрызнула водой напоследок – возможно, у них осталось только торопливое утреннее прощание. Подлила себе молока – вечером ждало еще немало дел.

«Завтра. Все случится завтра».

– …Так чем же обусловлено то, что даже имея возможности для достойной жизни и самореализации, некоторые люди могут быть склонны к девиантному поведению? – задумчиво вещал преподаватель, окидывая взглядом ряды студентов в лекционной аудитории.

Матильда любила открытые лекции куда больше, чем то, что было нужно по выбранным ею курсам. Студенческая жизнь открывала больше возможностей, чем школа, и девушка могла наконец-то попробовать разобраться в себе, нащупать то, что могло стать ее дорогой в этом мире, сложись все иначе. И это оказалось непростым делом, ведь все новое сразу же увлекало ее, особенно, если это касалось мира вокруг в целом и человеческого общества в частности. К социальным наукам она относилась с особым интересом…

Собираясь на встречу всей своей жизни, девушка среди прочего вспоминала, какие мысли пробудила та давнишняя лекция. И она в очередной раз задумалась, как бы могла сложиться ее жизнь, не случись тогда той расправы. Ее братику было бы сейчас одиннадцать лет, он ходил бы в школу, возможно, они обсуждали бы всякие интересные явления, она была бы ему и мамой, и лучшим другом. А ведь при жизни братик практически не говорил. Ей было жаль его иначе, чем жалеют человека, прожившего долгую жизнь и оставившего после себя результат долгой работы, а также скорбящих детей и внуков. Такой укол жалости испытываешь, когда видишь мертвого котенка на обочине – как столкновение чего-то еще недавно невыразимо милого и равнодушной жестокости мира – предсказуемый результат злого случая, каприз смерти.

Но так бы радужно все обстояло, не вторгнись смерть в их скрытый от посторонних глаз маленький домашний ад? Где-то Матильда даже начала жалеть отца, который скопил денег на ее обучение в школе, пусть он и свернул на скользкую дорожку. Но домашний террор она не могла простить и была уверена, что если бы вся ее жизнь прошла в помыканиях и побоях, то попытки дать ей хорошее образование мало чего стоили бы. Она продолжила бы прогуливать занятия, курить и пытаться обратить на себя внимание хоть одной живой души. Кем бы она стала? Уподобилась бы мачехе и пошла на панель? Или вела бы жизнь серой моли, которая ни слова поперек сказать не может?

А еще она не узнала бы Леона – так и продолжала бы просто здороваться с незнакомым странным соседом и прятать дымящийся окурок. Целая жизнь прошла бы мимо – месяц, который стоил иных нескольких лет. И она потеряла это сокровище, словно данное ей взамен погибшего брата.

Да, сейчас она была одинока. Да, она была мрачна и всячески поддерживала в себе одержимость местью. Но это становилось все труднее, ведь мир звал ее, вся жизнь расстилалась впереди широкой дорогой. И даже если она не сулила Матильде головокружительных перспектив, то все же была исполнена достоинства и некоторой красоты. И девушке было немного жаль, что с расплатой это может померкнуть, закрыться для нее навсегда.

Они со Стэном еще не рассчитались, даже если признать, что разрушением он, сам того не ведая, принес ей благо.

Матильда сидела за столом уже вечером, в янтарном свете настольной лампы. Если бы случайный прохожий, каким-то невероятным образом забредший в переулок, разглядел бы с улицы ее тень на шторах, то наверняка решил бы, что девушка читает неведомую книгу, разложенную на столе. Но на самом деле это была не книга. Перед ней на выщербленной деревянной поверхности лежал пистолет. Черный, словно провал в никуда, однако тускло отражающий слабое освещение краями и гранями. Свешивающийся пожухший лист растения, стакан молока и фотография Стэнсфилда дополняли эту композицию, символизирующую и подытоживающую всю ее жизнь.

…На совершеннолетие она с небольшим опозданием сделала себе подарок – будущее орудие убийства. В ассортименте были ножи, пистолеты, ружья. Лезвия неуловимыми изгибами словно просили крови ее врага, крупный калибр же обещал смертельный фейерверк. Но девушка знала: для ножей она недостаточно профессиональна, и она не терминатор, чтоб вламываться с большой пушкой наперевес в здание, где полно копов. Пистолет, «Беретта», как у Леона – вот ее выбор. Была единственная сложность, за которую она волновалась – обоснованность приобретения оружия, и какова же была ее радость, что вероятная необходимость самообороны была признана весомым аргументом.

Матильда вспомнила бытность подмастерьем киллера: все разбирала и собирала обратно свое приобретение, любовно чистила, выбиралась на стрельбище. Пистолет для нее был одновременно подобен произведению искусства, инструменту, отзывчивому к руке мастера, и живому существу. О, лучшей лаской для него было бы хоть раз коснуться дулом лица обмирающего от страха подонка!..

…Это было еще на той, старой квартире. Поначалу девушка снимала ее одна, но последние месяцы она готовилась к экзаменам и отказалась от подработки, целиком перебиваясь мелкими заказами по оформлению бумаг и набору текстов. Какая ирония: она оформляла бумаги за Леона и теперь занималась тем же самым. Когда выросла квартплата, Матильда решила, что настал момент, когда пора либо снять угол подешевле, либо оплачивать с кем-то на пару. Переезд был некстати, поэтому она дала объявление. Среди нескольких обратившихся Матильда выбрала меньшее зло в виде приезжей девушки, которая с полтиной в кармане собралась покорить подиумы.

Конечно, эта Вики не была таким удачным вариантом, как Кэт. Правило «ни гостей, ни животных» она нарушила неоднократно, без умолку трещала про неизвестных Матильде знаменитостей, боялась мелкой живности, разбрасывала вещи и всячески проявляла противоположность. Но до почти забытой сводной сестры ей было очень далеко, ведь делала она это не со зла и даже как будто слушалась, стоило хозяйке принять угрожающий вид. Сразу начиналось «Ма, прости». Сколько же ей лет? Пятнадцать, шестнадцать? Бестелесная, всегда разная из-за требований к фотосессиям и неприкаянная, словно сирота, которой она и оказалась на самом деле. Иногда это «Ма» западало Матильде в сердце, и она могла стерпеть попытки сделать прическу из своих коротких, точно под гильотину отсеченных волос или надеть платье, пару раз даже согласилась пройтись по магазинам.

Но порой новая соседка была совершенно несносна.

Однажды по приходу домой после отъезда на три дня Матильда обнаружила погром, взвод пустых бутылок из-под портвейна и не до конца развеявшийся дым чего-то сладковатого, от чего начинала кружиться голова. Эх, покуражились бы Стэн и компания в этом притоне!

Полусонная соседка с облаком растрепанных светлых волос на голове, в длинной дизайнерской майке на одно плечо и в разводах смазанной косметики восседала на диване королевой этого бедлама. Матильда отобрала у нее папиросу, отчитала, c гордостью чувствуя себя Леоном, и выдала такую речь о ценности и неповторимости жизни, что, как ей казалось, Стэн под кайфом нервно курил бы в сторонке.

Вики на это лишь сонно, лишь бы от нее отстали, затянула следующее:

– Ма, ну почему ты такая скучная? Не отрываешься с друзьями, не встречаешься ни с кем… Все по конференциям мотаешься… Ты что, хочешь умереть девственницей? Британские ученые говорят, что миллениум будет в этом году. На Новый год все часы обнулятся, могут быть сбои в этих… системах запуска ядерных ракет, и наступит конец света.

Матильду не особенно тревожил такой поворот. Все ее мысли и чувства были отданы без остатка: сердце она подарила Леону, разум в свободное время был предоставлен Стэну. Окружающие либо казались ей трусливыми и расчетливыми, не способными защитить, зато вполне готовыми воспользоваться, либо были слишком беззаботны и добры, чтобы тянуть их за собой в бездну с каждой минутой, проведенной рядом. Поэтому ей не хотелось думать об отношениях. Куда больше она жалела о том, что непредвиденные события могли навсегда помешать ей отомстить Стэнсфилду. Но надо признать, что конец света, приди он хоть с километровым цунами, хоть с адским пламенем, уравнял бы их на под толщей воды или на ядерном пепелище.

Именно из-за соседки пришлось переезжать при первой возможности.

– Ну и урод твой парень, только не обижайся, – как бы между делом сказала Вики вместо приветствия, лежа на диване и рассматривая, вероятно, что-то из своих журналов.

– Какой еще парень? – автоматически спросила Матильда, направляясь на кухню выгрузить пакеты молока. Когда она вернулась в коридор, перебирая в уме всех сокурсников и курсантов академии, с которыми могла оказаться рядом на глазах у соседки, то нос к носу столкнулась со Стэном. Не буквально, конечно, а с той самой его фотографией.

– Вот этот! – задорно провозгласила Вики, протягивая фото к ее лицу, как неоспоримое доказательство чего-то.

– Он не мой парень, – только и сказала Матильда, молниеносным движением вырывая драгоценность из ее рук. – Где ты это взяла? Есть же правило – не трогать мои вещи.

– Конечно, я так и поняла, что нет, – зачастила Вики, игнорируя вопрос. А потом выдала: – Потому что он – твой клиент, тебе его заказали! А я-то думала, к чему эти глупые правила, затворничество, и ужасная одежда: пальто, башмаки и круглые темные очки… А потом я увидела пистолет, фотографию… И все поняла. Ты – киллер! Ма, ты такая крутая!

Успокоившись, она оглянулась на входную дверь и заговорщицким шепотом поинтересовалась:

– А сколько будет стоить нанять тебя? А то есть одна... вечно ее выбирают вместо меня на кастингах…

– Нисколько, – Матильда шла в свою комнатушку, не оборачиваясь. – На фото мой дядя – он был опекуном, а пистолет – травматический, от хулиганов.

После этого случая нельзя было откладывать переезд. Как раз все лучшим образом решилось со стажировкой, а соседка все не могла определиться ни с учебой, ни с работой, ни с общежитием. Подвергать ее опасности, пусть и вынужденно, было неправильно, но и откладывать дело жизни не было выходом. Квартиру пришлось оставить записанной на Матильду – Вики боялась, что раз ей меньше восемнадцати, одну ее не пустят жить. Но сама «хозяйка» стала проживать на новом месте, иногда проведывая бывшую соседку и изредка помогая небольшими суммами. Матильда принципиально не собиралась выдавать ей свой настоящий адрес, хотя та всякий раз спрашивала или навязывалась в гости.

Здание Управления нагоняло на Матильду тоску. Несколько лет она мечтала о дне, когда переступит порог этого учреждения, покорит его первую ступень. Да, она делала это ради одного лишь мгновения, одного взгляда… Но представить на секунду, что она могла бы провести здесь всю жизнь, выучить наизусть каждую царапину на облицовке и каждое пятнышко на асфальте по дороге сюда… Для себя, а не для мести, она бы выбрала что-то другое. Ближе к свету, к людям, приносящее новое каждый день, меняющее мир к лучшему без запретов и подавления.

Но тут тоже была работа, важная работа. И ее надо было выполнять, за что девушка и взялась с азартом протеста. Бывалые над ней подтрунивали, например, наглый, но вроде не вредный охранник, или выдавали неиссякаемый запас заданий, как начальница из архива. Стэна она неоднократно видела издалека, благо, всякий раз была возможность смешаться с толпой. В чем преимущество строгой одежды, так это в том, что она делает человека неузнаваемым среди таких же.

Но драгоценная, бесчисленными днями оплаченная стажировка в Управлении принесла неприятное открытие: меры безопасности последний год были таковы, что пронести оружие становилось очень проблематично. Девушка чувствовала себя в ловушке, в которую, как оказалось, она шла годами своих ученических и студенческих усилий, днями одиночества, бессонными ночами. Основа для идеального плана рушилась, увлекая за собой цель ее жизни. И она отказалась от первоначальной задумки, обманула коварную судьбу…

Матильда еще раз посмотрела на стопку вещей, которые она собиралась взять с собой в день совершения мести. Завтра, или, возможно, уже никогда. Застать Стэна и улучить при этом удобный момент оказалось не так просто, как она себе представляла, да и покинуть архив не всегда представлялось возможным. И вот случайно стало известно время, когда он будет один в своем кабинете, а к этому моменту у нее может появиться предлог, чтобы обойти Управление по делам.

Раз нельзя пронести ничего металлического, режущего и взрывчатого, то у нее и не будет с собой ничего такого. Любимый пистолет займет свое место в тайнике под половицей на кухне, а крови ее врага отведает стеклянный нож. Она нашла две полоски стекла у ремонтируемого здания довольно далеко от дома, строительный мусор вокруг которого и подал ей эту идею. Обмотав один конец изолентой и сделав таким образом импровизированную короткую рукоять, она обколола оставшиеся края до бритвенной остроты. В таком виде «ножи» были помещены в жесткий переплет блокнота, который после этой операции выглядел как обычно и по-прежнему безобидно.

Матильда неумолимо несла смерть своему врагу. Этому не могли помешать ни солнечное легкое утро, ни настрой людей вокруг, ни семь лет жизни без Леона. За Стэнсфилдом долг, и немалый: это он виноват в гибели ее брата, это он убил ее единственного друга, это он совершает преступления, прикрываясь служебным положением.

Семь лет одиночества, холода, молчания. Моменты слабости, соблазна бросить все.

Множество препятствий, преодолеваемых на боли от давних потерь, когда нельзя жаловаться, нельзя никому излить душу.

Просто нельзя оставить все как есть, и не у кого просить помощи в этом невозможном деле. Семь лет она не просто ждала этого дня – она шла к нему через неимоверные усилия, преодолевая себя и обстоятельства.

Остается последний, отчаянный, непредсказуемый шаг.


	11. 5 - Room 4602

– …У меня личное дело... Семь лет назад ты убил моего брата и моего друга. Я пришла за тобой.

– Оу…

Стэн повернулся к Матильде.

Несмотря на знакомые ей уже застарелые шрамы, отпечаток адской работы и возраста, это был все тот же Стэн: образ безобидного с виду чуть небрежного эстета, слипшиеся отросшие волосы, щетина. Мужчина средних лет ненамного выше самой девушки, сейчас он показался ей даже хрупким. Было в нем что-то болезненное, надломленное, невозможное и неуместное, что хотелось немедленно исправить, вычистить. Он казался не менее чуждым самому лучшему, что есть в этом мире, чем федеральная атрибутика кабинета – вендетте Матильды. Государственная символика, чей-то портрет, мутные стекла, ориентировки, фотороботы, а также многочисленные папки и коробки, загромождавшие все свободное пространство под столом и в углах, казались девушке неподходящими декорациями ничем не лучше памятного сортира. Но и Стэн достоин лишь удара осколком стекла в темном пыльном офисе.

Впервые за долгое время она смогла взглянуть в его глаза, – глаза убийцы Леона и братика – на этот раз не пронзительно прозрачные, а темные из-за полумрака, царившего в кабинете. Выражение его лица, секунду назад омраченное тенью раздражения, неуловимо быстро сменилось на пугающее любопытство, в глубине глаз словно проскочили искры. Почти забытый страх предательски кольнул девушку в сердце, хотя их взгляды встретились лишь в первое мгновение. Матильда не смела пошевелиться, не то что поднять руку на мерзавца. Однако ее ладонь лишь сильнее сжалась на рукояти ножа в рукаве.

Стэнсфилд задумчиво и немного удивленно посмотрел куда-то вниз и в сторону.

– Тут такое дело… – Его тихий голос чуть дрожал, но Матильда знала точно, что желанное для нее чувство страха здесь ни при чем. Придыхание, с которым он начал свою речь, было ей знакомо. – Очень многие люди приходятся кому-то братьями и друзьями. – Он прикусил губу и нахмурился, изображая мучительную попытку что-то вспомнить, а затем с самым невинным видом посмотрел ей прямо в лицо: – Сделай милость, просвети меня, чем я заслужил вот это.

И он кивнул на ее чуть отведенную назад руку, тайком сжимающую орудие убийства.

Матильда почувствовала себя так, будто стоит в школе у доски и безнадежно «плавает» во время ответа. Только на этот раз ценой ошибки может стать исход операции или даже ее собственная жизнь. Пользуясь ее замешательством от блестящего разоблачения, Стэн отступил за угол массивного стола, то отводя взгляд в сторону в притворной застенчивости, то насмешливо рассматривая неожиданную посетительницу. Время и место встречи работали на него. Интересно, он узнал ее, раз продолжил разговор? Или не узнал, но мстительницы и покушения для него в порядке вещей?

Паниковать было рано: хоть Стэн раскусил ее замысел, она только выигрывала от его уверенности, что ее удалось с легкостью перехитрить, как тогда, семь лет назад. Как ни странно, Матильда поймала себя на мысли, что ее сердце бешено колотится вовсе не от растущего риска, а от близости к долгожданной цели.

– Из-за тебя погиб мой брат. Ему было всего четыре года, – сами собой тихо, словно осенние листья, срывались слова. – Мой друг не вернулся после облавы, которую ты устроил…

Стэн прикрыл лицо ладонями.

– Как же я мог! – прошептал он патетически, но почти сразу опустил руки на стол и заговорил сбивчиво, горячо и нетерпеливо: – Да, облаву я помню, и даже слишком хорошо помню. А, представь себе, хотелось бы забыть… Кстати, ты не против, что мы сразу на «ты», без всяких там «мисс» и «мистер»?.. Не против?.. Хорошо… Так вот, облава! Это я такой плохой, что ее устроил. Да! Там все тоже началось с этого самого мальчика, которого я в глаза не видел. А был ли мальчик, а? В этот кабинет ворвался какой-то итальяшка и на этом самом месте убил двух моих людей. И меня бы отправил в морг! Но в тот день смерть распорядилась иначе…

Стэн резко успокоился, и некоторое время он стоял, покачиваясь, закрыв глаза и молитвенно сложив ладони. Матильда успела отсчитать несколько ударов сердца, прежде чем он собрался что-то сказать. Удары эти были сильными, захватывающими дух… Впервые кто-то заговорил с ней о Леоне – пусть и зло, с обидой. Но по своей инициативе, с энергией и страстью!

Тем временем Стэн потряс рукой в указующем жесте в сторону ее оружия, с которым Матильда и не думала расставаться без прямого распоряжения.

– Предлагаю обмен, – деловым тоном заявил он. – Положи эту страшную штуку на стол и подтолкни сюда, и я покажу кое-что.

– Если я останусь безоружной, то какие будут гарантии? – осмелилась спросить Матильда, все же извлекая распознанный «клинок» и уже прикидывая, как сподручней выхватить второй, когда Стэн подойдет поближе.

– Никаких, кроме того, что нам могут помешать, – очаровательно улыбнулся подонок. – Но тебе понравится.

Сами слова звучали двусмысленно, и Матильда представила удовольствие, с которым она оборвет его никчемную жизнь, рискни он еще и руки распускать. Но то, как эти слова были сказаны, обещало нечто совсем иное – так предлагают, например, посмотреть на светлячков в банке.

Стеклянный нож скользнул по столу и остановился недалеко от ладони ее врага. Бегло, однако осторожно рассмотрев его со всех сторон, Стэн щелкнул языком и покачал головой, изображая изумление. Посчитал ли он эту самодеятельность достойной уважения или счел несусветной глупостью, сказать было трудно, но что подыхать с этой штукой внутри ему не улыбалось – факт. Брезгливо поморщившись, он отправил нож в дальний захламленный угол. После этого настроение его неожиданно улучшилось.

Он посмотрел в глаза Матильде, и взгляд этот выражал пронзительное узнавание. В мгновение ока Стэн преобразился. Лицо его просияло от ласковой улыбки, руки широко раскинулись, словно для дружеских объятий.

– Здравствуй, ангел мой. Матильда, не так ли? А ты думала, я тебя забыл?

Нигде и никогда прежде ее не встречали с такой бурной радостью. Учителя были холодны и отстраненны, одним словом, профессиональны. От полузабытых родственников она не видела ничего, кроме побоев и издевательств. Лишь семь лет назад прямо в этой комнате она бросилась в приливе чувств на шею Леону, своему единственному и неизменному спасителю и лучшему другу.

Но то было другое. Стэнсфилд же был душевно болен, и все у него было иначе, чем должно быть у людей. Голос Стэна был исполнен такой нежности, так легко для своей хромоты он оказался рядом с ней, так трепетно потянулся было обожженной некогда ладонью к ее щеке, что Матильда поняла – ей не выйти отсюда живой.

Стэн, должно быть, заметил в ней перемену: он несколько смешался, отвел взгляд в сторону и с досадой убрал руку от ее лица прежде, чем коснулся – видимо, списал скованность девушки на испуг, вызванный следами давних ожогов. А может, хотел поскорее приступить к делу – для начала извлечь оружие из наплечной кобуры, например.

Некоторое время он сосредоточенно копался во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Предчувствуя занятную игру с жертвой, которая снова вообразила себя охотником, он искал коробочку с волшебными таблетками, не иначе – револьвер бы он уже достал. Но ничего, ждать осталось недолго. И Матильда терпеливо, однако заранее мысленно содрогаясь, ждала момента, когда он примет наркотик.

Чего ради он готов терпеть нечто, доводящее его до судорог и зубовного скрежета? Что он видит там, в глубине своего нездорового разума? Матильда настроилась именно из этого мимолетного мучительного рая отправить его прямиком в ад. Сейчас он неспешно достанет коробочку, потрясет у самого уха, прислушиваясь, достанет одну желто-зеленую капсулу, зажмет в зубах и отвернется от невольной свидетельницы его конвульсий. И тогда она ударит его ножом по горлу.

– Дай руку, – прервал Стэн поток мыслей. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд ошарашенной девушки он широко улыбнулся, но тут же посмотрел на мгновение в сторону и зло оскалился. – Это совсем не страшно – со мной уже было, но я живой, как видишь.

Он взял ее миниатюрную ладонь и вложил что-то в кулачок. Прикосновение как прикосновение, почему-то не возникло желания выдернуть руку и вытереть обо что-нибудь. Разжав пальцы, Матильда обнаружила кольцо. От гранаты. «Номер с кольцом». Она вздрогнула, ожидая всего, что угодно. Но взрыва не произошло.

– Узнаешь? – мягко поинтересовался довольный Стэн, но вопрос был, скорее, риторический. Дальнейший его тон выразил наигранное разочарование. – А ведь его передал мне твой дружок! Так и сказал: «Это тебе от Матильды». Это было излишне щедро, дорогая – я же ничего не успел тебе подарить. – Взгляд в глаза, оскал. – Так считай это запоздалым сюрпризом.

Кольцо с чекой, потемневшее и будто помятое, исцарапанное – последнее, что держал в руках Леон. Стэн почему-то хранил его, небось носил в одном кармане с мелочью на связке ключей. Кольцо от гранаты, которая должна была разорвать этого ублюдка, стоящего сейчас перед ней, на куски. Немой свидетель того, о чем она жаждала узнать всю свою новую жизнь. Но никто не мог ей рассказать. Лишь грязное кольцо, у которого больше общего со Стэном, чем с Леоном, покоилось сейчас на середине ее ладони.

Стэн подошел совсем близко. Он отлично выбрал позицию, чтобы продолжить разговор – небольшая дистанция и хлам вокруг не оставляли Матильде пространства для маневра: либо враг мог на корню пресечь ее поползновения, либо удар получился бы слабым или недостаточно точным. Уж цепочка ли рассуждений или шестое чувство подсказало ему, как заблокировать ее – непонятно. Вариант с истеканием кровью до смерти от филигранно нанесенной раны, кроме удара по шее, она отмела с самого начала – не факт, что получится, тем более, мерзавец мог позвать на помощь, или кто-то мог случайно зайти.

– Ты, я смотрю, не теряла зря времени. – Он окинул Матильду взглядом. – С тех пор ты старалась быть в школе, верно? – Лицо его выразило переигранное сострадание. – Тоска смертная, согласен с тобой. Но дети должны быть в школе, милая. А потом они должны быть в университете… Ты ведь закончила университет, да?

– Колледж, – тихо поправила его Матильда. Когда же выдастся подходящий момент? Надоело уже играть в смиренное ожидание участи.

– Колледж, – задумчиво повторил Стэн. – И вот ты работаешь! – засмеялся он. – Ты должна быть на работе, почему ты занимаешься личным делом? Ну и как тебе? Удиви меня. Не сидишь еще на кофеине? Или на чем поинтереснее?

– Личное дело и есть моя работа, – спокойно ответила девушка.

Стэн изобразил, будто поперхнулся, услышав неожиданный ответ.

– Так это… все… ради меня? – растроганно спросил он. – Ты совсем не ценишь жизнь, как печально. Быть может, ты не знаешь, что такое смерть, лапочка?

– Очень хорошо знаю. И тебе это известно, – парировала Матильда.

– Не думаю, – зло усмехнулся Стэн, вглядываясь в ее лицо. – Позволь тебе рассказать. Смерть – это когда твой взгляд проходит вровень с загаженным полом. Можно было бы порадоваться, что ты почти ничего не видишь… Если бы не перспектива, что ты не сможешь видеть уже никогда. Но это не самая большая твоя проблема, потому что боль не дает тебе думать о таких пустяках. Все тело становится болью. Ты не знаешь, где у тебя что! Сломанные кости, лопнувшие ребра, вывернутые суставы – все это в сплошной боли из кожи. Ты все это чувствуешь, но не можешь пошевелиться – вот такая несправедливость, ангел. Ты еще помнишь, что в кармане у тебя было лекарство от всего. Но у тебя нет уверенности, что еще есть карман и рука на месте. Зачем жить, если нечем сыграть? Сыграть, понимаешь? Ты на грани и знаешь, что если потеряешь сознание окончательно, то уже не вернешься. И ты хочешь покончить с этим, но не можешь. В какой-то момент ты хочешь знать, стоит ли бороться, и ты пытаешься говорить с людьми, которые собирают тебя из багровой лужи с пола. И тут, Матильда, ты понимаешь самое страшное…

Кружилась голова. Стэн словно приглашал испытать все это на собственной шкуре, и он достиг в этом определенного успеха. И, слушая его, Матильда не заметила, как последние слова он шепнул ей уже в самое ухо, прижавшись своей колкой щекой. Она ждала продолжения этой страшной исповеди, но Стэн умолк, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы. Словно хотел подпитать свою пустую душу и разваливающееся тело ее жизненной силой и молодостью. Именно это делало странные объятия неприятными – непонятно, на что он рассчитывал после всего.

– …И ты понимаешь, что такое жизнь? – подсказала шепотом Матильда, осознавая, что она совсем запуталась и не взялась бы судить, что здесь вообще происходит и чем закончится.

Стэн смущенно отстранился, поправил на ней жакет, мол, не понял, что на него нашло.

– Ты понимаешь, что больше никогда не услышишь музыку. И ты не можешь им объяснить, что лучше дать тебе умереть…

Он с вызовом посмотрел на Матильду и подкрепил выражение глаз широкой улыбкой, мол, «расскажи мне, что такое смерть, ангел».

Отвратительно запищал телефон на столе, разрушая атмосферу жутковатой мистерии. «Что еще? Не видишь, я занят?»

– Я занят, Бэнни… Вы его взяли?.. Что ты сказал?! Он сам подумал и вышел?.. Бэнни, да ты стратег!.. – Стэн снова был начальником отдела и на этот раз с чувством превосходства хвалил подчиненного, точно ребенка. Было трудно поверить, что минуту назад этот человек живописал свой посмертный опыт. – Он согласен сотрудничать?.. Тогда ты знаешь, что делать!

«Сотрудничать». Люди Стэна наверняка понимали под такими расхожими словами что-то свое.

Положив трубку, веселый Стэн показал Матильде стеклянный нож. Второй. Видимо, он извлек его из ее кармана, пока она слушала его историю.

– …А потом, – продолжил он, понизив голос и рассматривая смертоносные сколы, – ты месяцами лежишь на койке, и морфия в тебе больше, чем воды. Потому что боль вернется, стоит о ней забыть. И ты боишься того, каким же ты себя обнаружишь, когда встанешь. – Он гневно нахмурился и продемонстрировал ряд нижних зубов. – Я четыре месяца провел в больнице, полгода не мог жить по-человечески, три года лечился. Я ненавидел твоего приятеля-итальяшку и до сих пор ненавижу, по правде говоря. – Нежнейшая улыбка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего. – Но он умер, ангел, а ты живешь! И это, заметь, благодаря ему.

– Тебе легко говорить – ты всегда жил полной жизнью в обществе людей. А он только в последний момент понял прелесть жизни, – не выдержала Матильда.

Стэн пристально на нее посмотрел. Девушка поняла, что сказала лишнее.

– Матильда, – он облизнул губы, – рад, что я настолько хорош, что ты так считаешь.

Он глянул на часы и вздохнул.

– У нас будет много времени, ангел, – шепнул Стэн мечтательно. – Но сейчас нужно расходиться по своим углам, потому что люди должны быть на работе. Трудно подобрать момент для чего-то личного, согласись. Может не получиться совсем или не принести удовольствия… А то и выйти потом боком!

И он искренне, от души засмеялся.

Матильда была подавлена, растеряна, мрачна. Она планировала что угодно, только не это. Она представляла, что к этому времени Стэн уже нехотя, мучительно попрощается с жизнью, а ее, возможно, возьмут под стражу.

Но смерть капризна сегодня. Здание Управления по адресу Федерал Плаза, двадцать шесть, комната сорок шесть ноль два, пять минут одиннадцатого, они оба – она и Стэнсфилд – живы.

Матильда до боли сжала кольцо от гранаты – подарок ей от Стэна, а Стэну – от нее. Последний привет ей от Леона.

Не глядя на своего заклятого врага, она пообещала:

– Когда ты обретешь вкус к жизни и познаешь счастье, вот тогда я тебя убью.

– Когда будет подходящий момент – к твоим услугам.


End file.
